What You See Isn't Always What You Get
by krmee101
Summary: Rachel met Lucy on the first day of kindergarten and quickly became her best friend. What happens to their relationship when Rachel moves away? What happens when Lucy becomes Quinn? What happens when they meet up again in Lima? BFFs, enemies, or lovers?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Glee, yadda yadda. You know the disclaimers.**

**I hope you like my version of Glee! This has been my head canon since we got the "Lucy Caboosey" story and I needed to write it all out. Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1

"LUCY! GET DOWN HERE NOW! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL! I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE TO SOIL OUR FAMILY NAME ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Russell Fabray yelled for his youngest daughter early on a cool September morning.

"Coming Daddy!" the small five year old called from her room. Her auburn hair was pulled back with a gold headband that matched the rims of her thick glasses. Her baby blue dress pulled slightly at her pudgy stomach and her short legs stuck out like tree trunks stuffed into white tights. Lucy pulled on her brand new Mary Jane's, grabbed her Barney backpack, and skipped down the stairs to meet her father at the door.

The duo silently left the house quickly entered the Fabray's brand new silver Lexus RX300. Every year Russell insisted upon buying the newest luxury car to prove that they were better than the rest of the people in their little town. As they approached the small Belleville Elementary campus Russell slowed the car to a crawl. "Now Lucy, you remember the rules, correct?"

"Yes, Daddy, I remember." The girl sighed knowing exactly what would come next; she would have to recite the rules word for word and if she didn't, well, she didn't exactly want to think about that on her very first day of school.

"Ahem," Russell cleared his throat, giving his first and only warning for his daughter to proceed with the rules she's had memorized since she could speak.

"Rule number one, when I introduce myself I must say my last name first followed by my full name, James Bond style."

"And why is that?"

"So that everyone knows I am a Fabray first, then Lucy."

"Very good. Rule two?"

"I can only speak with the children I've met at church because the others will try to taint my mind. They are spawns of sinners and should not even be allowed. And rule number three, any grade lower than an A is unacceptable because it will show weakness in the Fabray family." Lucy quickly stated the rules that have been drilled into her head for as long as she can remember. She had no intention of straying from any of these rules this time. She wasn't going to mess up kindergarten like she did preschool. She was tired of moving and leaving what she became familiar with every time she messed up. She was tired of faking the smile during the day just to have it smacked from her face when she crossed the threshold of her perfect house. She was only five but she knew she would do anything to avoid her father's rage, especially when it's directed towards her. Lucy turned towards her father and gave him the best smile she could manage.

"Good. Just follows those rules and everything will be just fine for you." Russell kissed his daughter on her forehead and gently pushed her out the door to begin what Lucy would soon recall as the most important day of her life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Good morning everyone! Welcome to my kindergarten class! My name is Ms. Edmunds and I assure you that this will be the best year of your life! Now, as you can see all the desks are paired up. In this class you will be assigned a partner. You will sit with your partner all year and they will be your buddy. When we work in partners or have to share books or supplies, your partner will be your sharing buddy! Okay, so when I call your name, pick up your supply pack and sit at the desk I point to."

_Wow, _Lucy thought,_ she talks a lot. I like that. Nobody ever talks that much at home. She seems really nice too. I hope my partner is someone I know like Joey or Kate. Daddy won't be happy if I get partnered with one of the tainted children. _

"Lucy Fabray?" She looked up at the caring blue eyes staring back at her as she slowly walked across the room to take her seat. She looked around to see if she had a good view of the board and the teacher's desk in case she needed help. Her desk was directly in front of the teacher's and had a straight, uninterrupted view to the white board in the front of the room. _Good, it should be easy to learn in here. I can already read and write better than most of the kids. Daddy will be pleased. I wonder who my partner is going to be._

Lucy sorted through the stack of workbooks Ms. Edmunds handed to her as she sat down. She stacked them in size order and placed them gently inside her desk. She reached to pick up the new box of crayons nestled in a small basket between the two desks when she noticed a long streak of brown hair brush against her arm. Lucy looked up, but not much because the girl now sitting next to her was quite a bit shorter than she. "Hi! I'm Rachel Berry!" The girl stated with a smile so bright Lucy felt like she should squint.

"Uhm, hi. I'm Fabray, Lucy Fabray." _Oh no, Daddy's not going to like this. She doesn't go to my church. But she doesn't seem evil, she seems really nice. _

"Fabray Lucy Fabray? Well that's a strange name! Why do you have two of the same names?" Rachel giggled as she asked Lucy about her silly names. Lucy couldn't help but smile back at Rachel when she poked fun at what Lucy knew was a silly rule set by her father. _Well, maybe I just won't tell Daddy that we have partners. I can still be friends with the other kids who go to church with me. I just hope he doesn't find out. That would be bad._

"My name is Lucy, Fabray is my last name. My daddy said I should say my last name first because our family is important."

"Oh. That's funny. But I like Lucy. It's a pretty name. Are you excited for school? I am! Ms. Edmunds seems really nice and I can't wait to be partners all year! Don't you think it's going to be fun? My daddies said that this year will be a lot of fun and that I'll make good friends. Do you want to be my friend?"

_Oh no. Did she say 'daddies'? That's a sin according to my daddy. Maybe she is evil like I was told. But she seems so nice. Oh boy, this year is going to be interesting._

"Uhm, Lucy? Hello? Earth to Lucy!"

"Sorry Rachel, I was thinking."

"Thinking about what? About being my friend? Because you don't have to. Not many people want to be my friend. They say I talk too much and I'm selfish. I don't know what that means though. I just want to be a star. I'm going to be on Broadway one day. My daddies said so!"

"You do talk a lot Rachel," Lucy smiled at the little girl with a slight frown on her face now. "but yes, I will be your friend. I like you." Rachel beamed at her new friend and suddenly, all of Lucy's worries about her daddy vanished. With Rachel everything just seemed perfect.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How was your first day of school Lucy?" Judy asked when she picked up her daughter.

"It was good, Mommy. My teacher is very nice and she said we would all have fun."

"Did you meet any new friends?" Lucy looked at her mother and thought about Rachel. She wanted to tell her mother about this funny girl who's going to be her partner all year long. She didn't want to lie to her mommy but she told Rachel she would be her friend and she didn't want to lie to her either.

"No, Mommy. I talked to Joey and to Kate. There are some other kids I've seen around church too but I don't sit by them."

"That's nice sweetie. I'm glad you had a good day. Daddy's home early tonight and he said he had something important to talk to you about."

"Okay Mommy. Is he happy or mad today?" Lucy wanted to prepare herself for what was to come. If he was happy then she would be getting good news or maybe even a present. But if he was mad, that would not be fun. Lucy knew that if Daddy was mad she would have a bad night. She would have to sit perfectly still on the hard stool perched next to Daddy's desk. She would have to look him straight in the eye when he told her that she is the ugliest Fabray to ever be born. She would have to nod her head and say "Yes, Daddy" when he told her that she would never live up to the family name and has been a disgrace since day one. She would have to sit on that stool until her father was sure the message got through. But if she cried, if even one tear escaped from her eyes, she wouldn't have to sit on that stool anymore. No, she would have to stand while her father took his belt to her. With each stroke of the belt against her backside she would be reminded of her flaws. How her hair is an ugly shade of brown instead of blonde. How she didn't have the tiny body she should at five. How her legs are too chubby and her stomach is too jiggly. How she will never live up to her sister. And how she makes her mother cry because she is not the girl she should be. Lucy knew that what her father did wasn't normal and probably wasn't right but there was nothing she could do about it. She only knew it wasn't normal because none of her friends from church said their daddies did that to them. She wasn't sure if it was right or wrong because her church never says anything about it. All Lucy knew was that she didn't like when her daddy was mad. And she liked it even worse when he was drunk.

"Don't worry honey, he's happy tonight but I don't think he has happy news for you or a present. He's just not mad so I don't know what's going on."

"Okay Mommy. I'll be good when I get inside."

"That's my girl. I love you Lucy." Judy kissed her daughter on the cheek before opening the front door and crossing from the quaint outdoors to the museum like house she resides in.

"Love you too Mommy." Lucy walked up the stairs to drop her Barney bag at her desk and quickly ran back down to sit at Daddy's stool.

"Hi Daddy!" Lucy smiled brightly at her father in hopes of good news.

"Hello Lucy. I hope school was nice. I hear Ms. Edmunds is one of the best teachers at the school."

"It was nice Daddy. Ms. Edmunds put my seat right by her desk so I can ask questions and I can see the board perfectly!"

"That's great sweetie. Did you meet any new friends in your class?"

"No, Daddy. I only talked to the kids who go to our church like Kate and Joey. There are more kids but I promise I won't talk to them unless they go to our church."

"That's my girl Lucy. Now listen sweetie, there is one girl in your class that I never, ever want you to talk to. She is not a good kid. Her fathers are dirty sinners. Lucy, listen to me carefully. Do not talk to Rachel Berry. She will ruin your mind and try to make you go against God. If I ever find out that you speak to her I will make sure you get all the punishment that God would deem necessary for someone talking to the devil. Do you understand me Lucy?"

"Yes Daddy, I understand."

"That's my girl. Now go up to your room and get your things ready for tomorrow."

"Okay Daddy. I'll see you at dinner." Lucy kissed her father then ran up the stairs to her bedroom once again. She hopped up on her bed and started going through her workbooks as her mind raced with the new information she just learned and the image of Rachel's smile still in her head. _I can't talk to Rachel? But I told her I would be her friend_. _But I don't want to go against Daddy's wishes. But Rachel is so nice and she is my partner. Maybe Daddy won't find out. I hope Daddy won't find out. I want to be Rachel's friend._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are very much appreciated! I don't have the other chapters written but I do have them planned out. I just want to know if it's worth it to keep writing this. Thanks all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the comments and favorites. It was quite overwhelming! I never expected this much interest. Thanks again!**

**Just a note for when you're reading it: in my mind I picture Ms. Edmunds as Ms. Edmunds from Bridge to Terabithia, played by Zooey Deschanel as well. It might help to picture her character as the teacher because it will help with this chapter and the next.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 2

"Come on sweetie, it's time for parent-teacher conferences."

"I'm coming mommy!" Lucy looked around her room one last time trying to find her journal. She always brought it with her where ever she went so that nobody would find it. Rachel told Lucy that she should write down everything in a journal so that her brain didn't seem so jumbled up all the time. Rachel has tried many times to get Lucy to open up to her but she refused. All Rachel knew was that Lucy always had a lot of thoughts going through her head all the time. She knew that Lucy worried way more than Rachel ever did when they would be graded. She knew that Lucy always seems worried when Rachel walked next to her at the end of the day and would stop at the bathroom so she could walk out alone. And she knew that Lucy cried all during lunch and recess when she got her first and only B on a spelling quiz. Rachel didn't understand why Lucy acted the way she did, she just wanted to be her friend and have fun. The journal she gave Lucy was just like the one her fathers had given her when she first learned to write except the color was different. Rachel's was pink with a gold star on the cover whereas Lucy's was light green with a silver star. Lucy took one last glance around her bedroom before heading down the stairs with a sigh. _I guess I left it in my desk. I'll have to remember to bring it home just in case._

"Ready sweetheart?" Her father asked before opening the door and leading his two ladies outside.

"Sure am Daddy! I'm excited for you to meet Ms. Edmunds. She's really nice and she keeps putting my name up on the star board."

"What's the star board honey?" Judy asked as the family pulled out of the driveway.

"It's a board in the front of the room where Ms. Edmunds puts the names of her star students. If the other kids have problems in class they can come ask the star students because we have the best grades."

"Oh, I see. I'm proud of you Lucy, already setting the bar high at just five years old."

"Of course I am Mommy; I am a Fabray after all." Lucy and her mother giggled slightly and Russell couldn't help but smile at the wittiness of his youngest daughter.

The Fabray family parked right next to the doors to show off their car to every family that passed by. The three walked through the school towards Ms. Edmunds classroom. As they drew near the entrance to the room Russell spotted the Berry men with their daughter swinging between the two. Rachel immediately stopped and waved at Lucy when she saw her. Lucy, however, just looked down and kept walking while her father gave his perfected death glare to the sinning monsters walking the hall.

"You see what our daughter is exposed to, Judy? That is just unacceptable. The school hallway is no place to show off our sins to the children." Russell stated with a scoff and quickly walked to the classroom to tell Ms. Edmunds all about the sins he doesn't want his daughter exposed to.

"Hello Ms. Edmunds, I'm Mr. Fabray, Lucy's father. I assume she is doing quite well in your class seeing as I expect nothing less from my little girl."

"Hello Mr. Fabray. It's a pleasure to meet you. Lucy is doing exceptionally in class. In fact, all my students have met of passed their learning objectives for the semester so our class is slightly ahead. I believe that's due on part to the new system I started using in my classroom."

"New system? And what may that be?" Judy asked, genuinely interested in new teaching techniques. She would never tell her daughter this but Judy was going to become an elementary school teacher before she found out she was pregnant with Frannie. Luckily she and Russell had been able to push the wedding forward a few months and thankfully Frannie was a few days late making her born exactly nine months after they were married. Judy had played it off that Frannie was born premature just to give herself a little more security. Russell would have never married her if they couldn't pull it off because it would have tainted his family's name.

"Well Mrs. Fabray, I started out this year by assigning each student a partner that they must work with for the whole year. As you can see the desks are arranged in pairs with a box of shared materials between them. Having the students work together on a daily basis not only dramatically improves their social skills but also gives the child someone to bounce ideas off of during class in order to improve their thinking capacity."

"I think that's a wonderful idea Ms. Edmunds. It seems to be working quite well for my little Lucy. I trust it's because she's paired with a student that can compare to her intellect unlike some students you have in your class."

"Mr. Fabray, I assure you that all of my students would make excellent partners for your daughter. The girl she is paired with now is a great companion and challenges her to do her best."

"As long as she's not paired with that Berry kid I'm sure her partner is an excellent choice." Russell stared at Ms. Edmunds with a fierce look as if he were trying to warn her about this so called evil child. Lucy looked from her father to Ms. Edmunds only to be met with kind and compassionate blue eyes staring down at her. She quickly looked back at the floor and silently prayed that her teacher wouldn't say anything. She didn't want to lose Rachel as her partner.

"Don't worry Mr. Fabray. My first priority in this classroom is to make sure the children are safe. If you feel as though your daughter is not safe with Rachel Berry I will see to it that the two girls are not partnered together in my class. Although, sir, I do have to say that Rachel and Lucy have the highest grades in my class. Both girls are on the same reading and math levels and are interested in the same goals for this class, to be the best. Pairing them together would give Lucy a sense of competition allowing her to achieve even higher standards in this class." Lucy simply stared at her teacher in awe as she defended her and Rachel's partnership. Ms. Edmunds gave Lucy a little wink before returning her glare to Mr. Fabray. _I sure hope daddy falls for this. I don't want to lose Rachel. She's my only friend._

"I see your point Ms. Edmunds. Maybe it would be beneficial to my daughter to work with Berry. However, she must not be allowed to talk to her outside of the education process. If there happens to be any down time or during lunch and recess I do not want my daughter socializing with her. If you can respect that then I don't see a problem in allowing my daughter to continue in your class. She is doing exceptionally well, even for a Fabray."

"I can promise you that I will keep all their conversations strictly related to what is being taught. By the end of this year I believe your daughter will be the highest testing kindergartener I have ever had step through my doors."

"Very well. Thank you Ms. Edmunds, for your time and the update on our daughter. Don't let her fall behind in any way. A grade less than perfect is unacceptable for a Fabray."

"Don't worry sir. Lucy will do just fine in my class and all her classes to come. It's a pleasure teaching your daughter and it was a pleasure to meet you both." Russell and Judy shook hands with Ms. Edmunds before turning to leave. Lucy couldn't help but smile as they left the room and headed for their car.

"Wait, Daddy, I forgot my notebook in my desk earlier. May I go back and get it?"

"Make it fast Lucy. We'll meet you at the front doors."

"Okay Daddy! I'll be right back!" Lucy ran back down the hall to her classroom as quickly as she could. She turned to run through the door straight to her desk but ran into her teacher instead. Ms. Edmunds held out a light green notebook with a smile on her face.

"Did you forget this?"

"Uhm, yes. Sorry. I just forgot." Lucy went to grab her journal from the hands of her teacher but Ms. Edmunds held on tightly. She knelt down to look Lucy in the eyes and laid her other hand gently on her shoulder.

"Lucy, sweetheart, I just want you to know that you are not alone. If you ever need someone to talk to I am here for you. I know I'm your teacher and that may be weird but I promise you I'll keep your secrets safe. I just need to know one thing. Can you answer a question for me Lucy?"

"Yes ma'am." Lucy looked right into her teacher's sparkling blue eyes expecting to see a cold expression similar to the one her father has when talking to her. Instead, she was met with pure concern and care piercing through her own worried hazel eyes.

"Lucy, I want to know if your daddy has ever hit you or said mean things to you that a daddy shouldn't say to his daughter." Ms. Edmunds watched Lucy visibly gulp and her eyes dart back and forth as if searching for the right words to say.

"Of course not, Ms. Edmunds. My daddy is the best daddy ever. He keeps me safe and protects me from others who are put here to taint my mind." Lucy recited the exact excuse her father had told her to memorize along with her list of rules. He told her that not everybody thinks punishment should be given the same way he does. He told her that what he does is out of love and not all other daddies love the daughters as much.

"Okay then Lucy. I just want to make sure you are safe and happy. That's why I talked your daddy into letting you stay partners with Rachel. I know she's your best friend and you would both be sad if you couldn't work together." She smiled at Lucy again and handed over her journal. She gave Lucy's shoulder a slight squeeze then straightened herself back up. Lucy smiled with relief once her journal was safely returned to her own hands. Her smile widened more when she looked up into her teacher's caring eyes once more.

"Thank you Ms. Edmunds! And thank you for letting Rachel stay my partner. She's my best friend and really nice and funny and smart. I don't want to be partners with any of the other kids. They're not as nice to me as Rachel is. She-" Ms. Edmunds started laughing at Lucy as she rambled on about her partner.

"I know you two are friends and maybe you're even together too much. You're starting to talk just as much as she does!" Ms. Edmunds giggled again when Lucy's smile changed to worry then a fit of giggles in a matter of seconds. Lucy quickly turned out of the classroom for the second time that night and ran down the hall to meet her parents.

When she reached her father her smile dropped from her face. He was angry and she wasn't exactly sure why.

"Sorry it took so long Daddy, I couldn't find it right away." Lucy gave him her 100 watt smile then skipped in front of him to the car. Her father sat in the car and simply drove home without saying one word to either of the girls in the car. He slammed the car into the driveway and walked to his desk to pour his glass of whiskey on the rocks. Lucy knew what was coming next and didn't even try to go to her room first. She walked into the den and sat perfectly straight on the stool next to her father.

"Lucy, why didn't you tell me that you have been partners with Rachel Berry this whole time?"

"I-I-I don't know Daddy. I'm sorry." She wanted to hang her head to avoid her father's glare but knew better than that. She kept her eyes locked on her father's face as he paced in front of her.

"Lucy, you know that keeping secrets from me is lying and that's a sin. I also told you not to ever have contact with that Berry girl. You went against my orders for twelve weeks now. Stand." Lucy jumped to attention, gulping while trying to mentally prepare herself for the beating that was to come. Twelve weeks meant twelve lashes with the belt in any ordinary circumstance but since this is Rachel related, Lucy was sure it would be more. And she was right. Russell whipped Lucy a total of fifteen times before sending her to her room without any dinner saying that she doesn't need to eat anyway since she's that fattest six year old he has ever seen. Lucy dragged herself up the stairs and laid on her stomach on top of her comforter. It wasn't until she was sure her door was closed and her journal was opened to a clean page with a pen firmly in hand when the tears streamed from her eyes. She wrote down everything her father had said to her that night. She wrote down what Ms. Edmunds and told her as well. She left tear stains on the pages as she wrote. Once her eyes were completely drained of any moisture she just stared at her journal. She thought about Rachel and how nice she was to her. She thought about all the things she's said to her about her outfits even when Lucy felt she didn't look pretty that day. She thought about all the silly jokes Rachel would tell her when Lucy was having a bad day. She thought about the feeling she would get every time Rachel gave her a hug at the end of the day before Lucy went into the bathroom so she could walk out alone. And she thought about how Rachel never asked for Lucy to explain why she wouldn't walk out with her or why she was so upset on some days but she would just smile and tell her that she will always be there for her is she needed it. She thought about the day that Rachel gave her the journal and just smiled while she explained what her dads told her about writing things down. _She is my best friend and I wouldn't trade her for the world. Daddy knows that we're partners and said it was okay. He won't find out that she's my friend, I'll make sure of it. I love Rachel just like I love Mommy, and Frannie, and even Daddy when he's not being mean. We're going to be best friends forever. I just know it._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! It's definitely one of my favorite parts!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3

"So what did you bring for lunch today Lucy?" Rachel nudged her friend's arm to try to get her attention. All day Lucy had been quiet and reserved. She wouldn't talk to Rachel much all morning and seemed somewhat sad. Rachel was confused as to why her best friend would be so upset on the last day of school. They were going to be first graders and have a whole summer of fun ahead of them.

"Just a peanut butter and banana sandwich with carrot sticks. Nothing special today."

"Well I have a nutella and apple sandwich with celery sticks if you'd like to share. I also brought a Kit-Kat bar for us to split because I know how much you love them!" Rachel smiled at Lucy again hoping to cheer up her dull friend. She knows that Lucy can't resist Kit-Kats no matter how bad of a day she's having.

"You know how to win my heart over Rach, or should I say my stomach? Let's split our lunch today." Lucy grinned just a bit as Rachel carefully pulled one triangle out of her Barbie lunch box and traded it for a two square pieces of Lucy's sandwich. The girls mixed the celery and carrot sticks together into one bag and sat the vegetables between the two of them. Rachel chattered happily as Lucy ate her lunch in silence but with a satisfied smile teasing her lips. Once they finished their sandwiches and veggie sticks Rachel pulled out the Kit-Kat and broke off two pieces for Lucy and the other two for herself. Lucy grabbed the two chocolate sticks and munched happily until the bell rang for the class to be dismissed to recess. Both girls walked out the doors to the worn out swings they sat on every day.

"Are you excited for the summer? I am! My daddies said they have a lot planned to make it really fun. We're going to go on vacation and go to the fair and the beach and even New York City! I've never been there before but I can't wait to see all the lights and see the stage that I'm going to perform on when I get older. And guess what Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"They said that you could come over on some days in the summer and have a sleepover! Won't that be fun! I'll get to show you my room and all my toys and we can watch musicals all night! My daddies really want to meet you but they say they already know you because I talk about you all the time. Aren't you excited to come over, Lucy?" Rachel asked her when she simply looked down at her Mary Jane's that were now scuffed and dull instead of shiny and bright like they were the first day of class. Lucy couldn't look her friend in the eye and tell her that she can't go over her house because her daddy thinks she's a bad person. She just can't tell her that she hasn't told her parents anything about her. She can't tell Rachel that she could get beat just for sitting next to her on the swing let alone talking to her and being her best friend. She can't tell her all that but her body betrayed her head's wishes. Lucy leaned over and hugged Rachel, resting her head on Rachel's shoulder as she cried leaving tear stains on Rachel's bright pink and green argyle dress. Once her tears softened Lucy picked up her head and sniffled a bit before she looked at her friend to tell her all her secrets.

"I'm sorry Rach but I can't come over during the summer. I want to, I really want to but I can't. My daddy won't let me. He says that your daddies aren't good people and that you will try to taint my mind and that I shouldn't be your friend. I can't be your friend outside of school because if Daddy finds out he won't be happy. I don't want to make Daddy angry. He hurts me when he's angry and I don't want to be hurt. Rachel, I want to be your friend but my daddy won't let me. After tomorrow I can't talk to you again. I hope we are in the same class next year because I still want to be your friend. I'm so sorry Rachel." Lucy started crying harder after she told her best friend why she couldn't be her friend anymore. She saw the smile drop from Rachel's face as she explained everything. She expected Rachel to hop off the swing, stomp her foot, and storm away. She was expecting her to be mad at not talk to her for the rest of the day and even the next day. She wasn't expecting what actually happened. Rachel did jump up off the swing but she didn't stomp her foot or storm off. Instead, she turned to the small crying girl on her left hand grabbed her hands.

"Lucy, I know that you're my best friend. I'm sorry that your daddy doesn't like me but it's okay, I'm used to that. You're the only friend I've ever had because everyone else's daddies tell them the same thing but you still talked to me. That means you really do like me. Just because we can't see each other for a while doesn't mean we will stop being friends. You're my best friend and always will be. I have a present for you that will always remind you that we are best friends." Rachel pulled a friendship bracelet from her pocket that matched the one Lucy had noticed her wearing that morning. "This is for you Lucy. My daddies helped me make them so that we can have something to remind ourselves of our friendship during the summer when we can't see each other. I guess it's a good thing I made them since we won't be able to hang out at all! Whenever I look at my bracelet I'll remember that we are best friends and nothing will change that ever, I promise!" Lucy sniffled some more as she looked tiny fingers with pink painted nails gently placing a pink, green, blue, and yellow bracelet onto her own chubby wrist. She looked up to see Rachel smiling back at her, her big brown eyes sparkling with tears yet glowing with warmth.

"Thank you Rachel. You're my only friend too and I would never change that. The bracelet is perfect!" She smiled at the slender brunette as she wrapped her up in her pudgy arms and pulled her tight. Both girls giggled as they skipped back towards the school to finish up the day knowing that nothing could bring them down.

"Okay class, I hope you all have a great summer and I'll see you next year!" The bell rang causing the entire class to get up and run to their cubbies to leave for the last time that year except for Rachel and Lucy. The girls hugged each other one last time before Rachel headed out the door. She turned and gave a small wave to her best friend and her favorite teacher as she grabbed her back pack and matching lunch box from her cubby and ran out the door. Lucy walked slowly to her own cubby and ran her fingers over her name plate. She placed each notebook into her bag individually until she reached her light green journal with the silver star. She held the book close to her chest before placing that among the others in her bag along with her lunch box. She turned to leave for the last time and was met by Ms. Edmunds outstretched arms. Lucy smiled and allowed her teacher to hug her gently. When the two broke apart Ms. Edmunds handed Lucy a small white card.

"If you ever need anything during the summer, just call. I know that summer can be really hard to get through sometimes, especially when you don't have anybody to talk to. I know you and Rachel won't have many opportunities to hang out this summer but if you need a friend you can call me. I'll talk to your daddy and maybe I can take you to a museum or something. I'm sure he won't mind as long as it's educational. Just promise me that if anything bad happens you'll call me. I'm here to help you Lucy, remember that."

"Thank you Ms. Edmunds. Thank you for caring about me." Lucy smiled at her teacher and hugged her once more. For the first time in her life she felt truly loved. She felt as though no one else mattered because she had Ms. Edmunds and she had Rachel. There was nobody that could take them away from her. Lucy broke away one last time and skipped down the hall to meet her mother with the biggest and brightest smile she's ever had glued to her round face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucy looked out her bedroom window watching the sun rise over the identical houses lining the street. She absentmindedly traced the star on her journal as she thought about her last hug with Rachel. It had been only three weeks since school let out but she couldn't stop thinking about her best friend. Lucy looked down at her bracelet sitting gingerly on her wrist and wept softly with each memory of Rachel from her first year of school.

"Lucy! Time for breakfast!" Judy called for her daughter as she sat a plate of pancakes on the table and poured her husband a cup of coffee. Lucy wiped her tears on the back of her hand and followed the smell of bacon down the stairs right to the kitchen table. Usually bacon can always cheer up the young girl but today Rachel's the only thing on her mind.

"Why are you crying Lucy? You know better than to cry in this house. It only shows weakness." Russell looked over his daughter with a touch of disgust on his face.

"I miss my friend Daddy. I want to go see her."

"You see your friends every week at church. How could you possibly miss them that much?"

"I miss my other friend. She doesn't go to our church. Daddy, I miss Rachel!" As soon as the name escaped her lips Lucy clasped her hands over her mouth. _Oh no! I shouldn't have said her name. I shouldn't have said anything. Now I'm never going to be able to see Rachel again!_

"Rachel? As in Rachel Berry?" Lucy nodded. "I told you not to become friends with her. I knew I should have never let you be her partner. Ms. Edmunds is going to get a piece of my mind later today when I give her a call. And as for you Lucy, you're in big trouble. You've begun to taint your mind with her evil ways and I will not stand for it. Get in the den. Now." Lucy slowly walked over to the den and stood at her stool using her hands to brace herself for the beating that on its way.

Once Russell was satisfied with his work and assured himself that Lucy's mind was pure he left for work taking Judy with him to drop her off at her own job. Lucy had gone up to her room and pulled out a small white card she kept tucked into her journal. She ran her fingers over the number as she picked up the phone and dialed.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Uhm, hi. This is Fabray, Lucy Fabray. I'm looking for a Ms. Edmunds. Is she there?"  
>"Hi Lucy! It's me. You have such excellent phone manners! How's your summer going?"<br>"Uhm, well it's ok but I really miss Rachel. Today I was missing her so much that I started crying and my daddy found out I was friends with her and now he's mad at me and at you because you let us be friends. I don't want Daddy to be mad at you." Lucy huffed out everything in one breathe, tears threatening to take over once again.  
>"Wow, slow down Lucy, its ok." Ms. Edmunds assured her with a voice as soft as silk. "I'll talk to your daddy so that he understands and isn't mad at me or you anymore ok?"<br>"Ok. Thank you Ms. Edmunds!"  
>"You're welcome Lucy. Don't you worry about your father today. Just enjoy the bright, sunny morning." Ms. Edmunds hung up the phone then immediately dialed the number for the only law firm in Belleview.<br>"Hunter and Sons Law, how may I help you?"  
>"Hello. My name is Ms. Claire Edmunds. I'm looking for a Mr. Russell Fabray. Could you connect me please?"<br>"One moment Ms. Edmunds." The secretary pressed a few buttons causing a few screeches and loud beeps to come out of the phone held against Ms. Edmunds ear.  
>"Hello Ms. Edmunds. It's funny you called me, I wanted to speak with you about my daughter."<br>"Hello Mr. Fabray. Lucy is the reason I called as well. You see, there is a children's art exploration exhibit in town today and I was wondering if you would allow me to take her to it. I know that both you and your wife work full time in the summer so Lucy doesn't have a chance to let her mind learn new things since she's left at home with a babysitter who most likely barely engages with her. I think it would be an excellent distraction from any reminiscing she's been doing about the past school year."  
>"It's the reminiscing that had me worried. This morning I found out that Lucy had become friends with that berry child. I asked you to make sure that didn't happen yet it did. Why would I let you take my child anywhere after you betrayed me trust like that?"<br>"Mr. Fabray, I must apologize. It had not come to my attention that they were friends. In my class they only spoke when needed about their work. I never caught the pair talking while I was teaching unlike most other groups in my class. If the two girls became friends I assure you it was not a close relationship and it most likely occurred because they have lunch and recess together. I would have prevented their friendship if I had known that their relationship had progressed beyond their partnership in my class."  
>"Very well Ms. Edmunds. Lucy received her punishment for going against my wishes already so I see no problem in allowing her to go on an educational trip. I understand that it was out of your power to stop Lucy and Rachel from talking outside of class. Please have her back no later than seven tonight."<br>"Thank you Mr. Fabray for your understanding and your permission. She will be back by seven and no longer thinking about Rachel Berry. You have my word" She hung up the phone with a smile before dialing the Berry household.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I'm looking for Lucy Fabray. This is Ms. Edmunds."

"Sure, just a sec." Ms. Edmunds could hear the sitter call for Lucy and the loud footsteps echoing in the background as she ran down the stairs. She was barely able to contain her own excitement when Lucy said a soft hello into the receiver.

"Hi Lucy! It's Ms. Edmunds. I just wanted to let you know that I spoke with your dad and he is no longer mad. In fact, he's given me permission to take you over to the art workshop downtown. He agrees that it will be good to get you out of the house for a little bit while keeping your brain working hard. I'll be at your house in fifteen minutes! Make sure you wear clothes that you can get dirty in!"

"Wow! Thank you so much Ms. Edmunds! I'll be ready when you get here. This is going to be a lot of fun!" Lucy hung up and raced back to her bedroom to change into a loose pair of jeans and old tee shirt. _This is going to be great! I get to see Ms. Edmunds and have a day out of the house. And Daddy's not mad anymore. I don't know how she did that but I'm really happy. Today is going to be the best day ever!_

Lucy was already waiting on her front step when Ms. Edmunds pulled up in her worn Oldsmobile. She sat in the back seat and buckled up with an eager smile on her face.

"Somebody looks excited." Ms. Edmunds teased as the two girls pulled out of the driveway and headed for downtown. "I'm sure you'll be even more excited when you get there. I've got a surprise planned for you."

"Another surprise? I thought this was enough of one already!" Lucy smiled even wider when she looked up and caught a glimpse of Ms. Edmunds amused smile in the rear view mirror.

It only took ten minutes to get to the exhibit but for Lucy it felt like an eternity. She was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt the whole ride there and during their wait in the entrance line. When the duo were closer to the front of the line Lucy spotted a small brunette standing by two grown men with her back turned towards Lucy. Images of Rachel suddenly filled her mind and her smile turned to a frown when she realized that there was no way it could be her. Ms. Edmunds noticed the sadness wash upon the child and looked over to where Lucy was staring. Her lips curled into a grin as she carefully placed a paper bracelet around Lucy's wrist and then her own.

"I think you're going to love your surprise. Just close your eyes and walk forward. I'll tell you when to stop and open them again." Lucy obeyed, closing her eyes and taking Ms. Edmunds hand. They walked towards the men with the small brunette laughing loudly. _That sounds like Rachel's laugh. Maybe this day won't be so great after all if all I can do is think about her._

"Okay Lucy, open your eyes!" Lucy opened her eyes in excitement and let out a scream when she saw Rachel Berry standing right in front of her with her fathers.

"I knew you looked familiar! And I heard Rachel laughing from all the way back there!" Lucy jabbed her thumb backwards over her shoulder giving Rachel the perfect opportunity to wrap her arms around Lucy's waist. The two girls hugged for what nearly two minutes before Rachel's father, Leroy, spoke up.

"Alright girls, you both need to breathe at some point!" Rachel and Lucy separated but stood so close their arms were pressed against each other.

"Sorry Daddy. I'm just really happy to see Lucy. This is the best surprise ever!"

"Well it was Ms. Edmunds' idea. She called us up this morning during breakfast to ask if we knew about the exhibit and were planning to take you. Then she told us that she was taking Lucy Fabray and thought it would be nice if she had a friend to hang out with so it wouldn't be just the two of them."

"Dad and I thought you would love it since you're always saying how much you miss Lucy and we didn't want to miss out on seeing our gold star happy as a clam on this beautiful summer day!" Hiram smiled at the girls and pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead.

"Thank you Dad! Thanks Daddy! I love you both so much for doing this! And thank you Ms. Edmunds! It was really nice of you to bring Lucy and invite my family too."

"You're welcome sweetie. I know the two of you are best friends and I wouldn't like it if I couldn't see my friend over the summer so I just had to help you guys out. Now, who wants to make some sand art?" Ms. Edmunds smiled as she led the children and both Berry men towards the nearest craft table. She knew keeping the girls together during the summer would be much easier than she thought. The Berry's were more than willing to see their daughter happy and Russell just wanted Lucy to stop thinking about Rachel so it was a win-win. If Lucy saw her once a week then she wouldn't miss Rachel as much and her father wouldn't get mad at her. Or so she hoped.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Some people have asked about Ms. Edmunds helping Lucy out and such. I think this chapter and the next will satisfy some of that and if not, check out this page: **ladydiandherlady[dot]tumblr[dot]com/post/8544011840/about-what-you-see-isnt-always-what-you-get**  
>Others have asked me why I write about abuse so much in my stories and that page will explain it as well, along with Lucy'sQuinn's attitude toward taking help. If you want more insight or have more questions don't be afraid to ask me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter starts up at the end of the summer before sixth grade. I know I skipped a few years but don't worry, you will find out what happened in those years later on in the story. I have lots of ideas; I just can't type them all out fast enough!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The summer had just started and already it was gearing up to be a great one for both Lucy and Rachel. Ms. Edmunds had become a close friend of Fabray family as well as the Berry's, proving to be a great ally for the girls' strong friendship. By the end of second grade Russell had hired Ms. Edmunds as Lucy's babysitter during the summer. She worked much cheaper than the teenagers which he constantly caught stealing jewelry from his wife since all she asked was for him to cover the costs of where ever she took Lucy whether it be an amusement park or just out for lunch. Today she was picking up both girls for a day at the beach followed by a barbeque at the Berry house and, as far as Lucy knew, a sleep over at Ms. Edmunds because her parents will be out of town for the weekend. Ms. Edmunds had actually arranged for Lucy to stay at Rachel's house that night in order to spend their last days of summer together before breaking the news to them.

"Ready to go Lucy? Got everything packed up? Remember you'll need clothes for later and for tomorrow since you'll be sleeping over. And don't forget your pillow and a towel."

"Calm down Ms. Edmunds, I've got everything I need."

"You can call me Claire you know. I haven't been your teacher for over five years now."

"I know. It's just weird to call you Claire. To me you'll always be my favorite teacher who helped me stay with my best friend forever. You'll always be Ms. Edmunds to me."

"And you'll always be the little girl who never stops talking about her friend who never stops talking." She teased Lucy with a smile as they loaded up the car with all of her beach necessities.

"Gee thanks _Claire_. Now I know what you really think of me." Lucy teased right back. Both girls took one look at each other and burst into a fit of giggles. They spent the short ride to Rachel's house laughing at their own jokes and anything else that seemed even remotely funny at the moment. Once Rachel hopped into the back with Lucy she joined in the fits of giggles. After a few minutes their giggles subsided and Rachel's bubbly voice took over.

"Aren't you excited to go to the beach Lucy? I've never been to the beach before. Have you? It's going to be so much fun. We can make sand castles and look for shells and we can bury each other in the sand! And of course we can swim and have a splash fight too! I'm really excited! Daddy bought me a brand new swim suit for the beach. It's pink and has gold stars on it. It's just perfect! And-"

"Wow Rach, you must be super excited for today. You didn't even taken a breath!" Lucy laughed at her partner in crime causing Rachel to pout slightly and cross her arms over her chest. Ms. Edmunds laughed at the girls in the rear view mirror then popped in their favorite mixed tape. It had everything from Broadway tunes to the Spice Girls to those kids songs they just couldn't abandon. The three happily sang along until Ms. Edmunds pulled the car into a parking space and shut it off. Lucy and Rachel jumped out of the car, grabbed their beach totes, and raced off to the white sand lining the choppy water.

Ms. Edmunds watched the two girls play in the sand and splash in the water from her chair under the oversized green umbrella perched behind her. The hours passed as they enjoyed their time in the sun. At about three in the afternoon Ms. Edmunds called the girls over to go get changed and ready to leave for the barbeque. Surprisingly, they were just as excited to go back to the house as they were to be at the beach. They ran over to the showers, quickly rinsed off, and put on their dry clothes. When they left the bathrooms Lucy giggled at little at the sight of Rachel. Both girls were wearing matching black Soffee shorts with a pink tank top and matching black sandals.

"Hey! We match! Now the only way to tell us apart is by our hair!"

"And the fact that you never stop talking Rachel!" Ms. Edmunds chimed in from behind the pair and laughed at their surprised faces when they jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Ms. Edmunds! You scared me!" Both girls yelled but then fell into yet another fit of giggles. They three walked over to the car to leave for the Berry household. Rachel and Lucy chatted happily in the back as Ms. Edmunds drove, the smile on her face fading as they approached the house. She knew that in just a few hours she would be partly responsible for destroying the happiness in these two girls.

Rachel's fathers had decided it would be best to not tell Rachel that they were moving until just a few days before. When she asked why they were packing things up they said that they would be redecorating the house out and it would be easiest to put everything in boxes out of the way. It wasn't a total lie, they were repainting it before the new family moved in, but it wasn't the total truth either. They wanted their daughter to enjoy her last summer with Lucy before moving to Lima, Ohio. If they had told Rachel that they were moving she would have been in full out diva mode all summer to try and convince her dads not to move but that wasn't happening. Moving them to Lima was really for Rachel more than anything else. She only had one friend in Belleview and she wasn't even supposed to be friends with her. None of the other kids or parents wanted to be friends with Rachel because of her fathers. They wanted to move her to some place that was more accepting of her family's background. Rachel deserved more than what was offered in Belleview; she deserved the world and her fathers would stop at nothing to give it to her.

When Ms. Edmunds pulled into the driveway she barely had the car in park before the girls raced out straight to the back yard swing set. They ran right past Rachel's fathers and family, hopped onto the swings, and pumped their legs furiously to see who could get the highest the fastest. Hiram walked over to the girls and simply stared at them with his arms crossed. The pair looked at each other then jumped off the swings to give the man a hug.

"Hi Daddy!" Rachel wrapped herself up in his arms for just a moment before running over to Leroy to hug him as well. Lucy gave a small hug to each of the men she now called her dads, too. She followed Rachel over to a group of adults sitting at a picnic table covered in all types of summer food from hot dogs to fruit salad to corn on the cob. Rachel started at the end of the table and one by one introduced Lucy to her family.

"Lucy, this is my family. This is Grandma Anna, Aunt Krissy, Aunt Mary, Uncle Danny, my cousins Gabriel and Emily, and my grandpa. We all call him Pop. Everyone, this is my best friend Lucy Fabray. She's super awesome and I know you'll all love her because she's just like me! But a little quieter." Rachel beamed as she bragged about her friend to her father's family. She only ever got to see the family on Hiram's side. She knew almost nothing about any of her family on Leroy's side. Rachel had asked her dad about that once and never brought it up again. His family disowned him when they found out he was gay. They told him that they wanted nothing to do with him, his sinful ways, or the monster of a child they would be raising. Rachel didn't want to know her family if they were going to act like that. She was perfectly content with Daddy's family only. They were all so nice and loving no matter what or who you were. She knew that she could always count on them to be there for her when she becomes a star.

Lucy smiled and gave each person a hug when they unexpectedly wrapped their arms around her. Hugs or any display of affection weren't common in the Fabray house but oddly, she felt perfectly at ease when Rachel's family treated her as their own. She felt as though she was wanted, she was loved, she belonged.

"Come on Lucy, grab a plate and dig in! There's plenty here and more inside too." Rachel's grandmother had already started piling food onto a plate as she spoke to Lucy. She handed it to her once it was over flowing and started making up an identical one for Rachel. The two girls sat at the table between Krissy and Mary. Lucy had never tasted such good food before. She couldn't tell if it was because it was actually really good or if it was simply because she was happy to be eating. At home her father would criticize her for every bite she took. He would say that she's big enough and doesn't need to bring any more shame to the Fabray name. Lucy rarely was ever to finish the food on her plate without tears streaming from her face. But now, now she was happy. She was enjoying great food with her best friend on a beautiful summer evening without her father yelling at her or making fun of her. And later she would be staying at Ms. Edmunds so she could talk about anything she wanted and not be yelled at. _Today is the best day ever! If only every day could be spent like this with Rachel and her family._

"Let's go play in my tree house!" Rachel grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her away from her grandparents. They were telling stories of how they fell in love when they were just ten years old and have been together ever since. Rachel had heard the same story at least a hundred times and knew Lucy would as well so missing it once wouldn't hurt.

"Wait up you two, we have something to tell you." The girls turned around to see Ms. Edmunds standing there with Leroy and Hiram on either side of her.

"We need to talk to you before you go running off and we can't find you again."

"We were only going up to the tree house Daddy, not running away!" Rachel whined.

"This is important sweetie. Come here, both of you." Leroy gestured for the two girls to sit on the step of the back porch.

"Okay, first thing is that Lucy, you're not sleeping over my house tonight."

"What? But I don't want to go home tonight! You said I was having a sleep over! Please?" Ms. Edmunds let out a small giggle at Lucy's attempt to give her the puppy face.

"You're not sleeping over my house tonight because you're going to stay here, with Rachel for the night."

"Really?" Both girls asked. When all three adults nodded they sprang up to give them all hugs.

"Was that the important news? Because you didn't have to get me all worried that there was going to be bad news just to surprise me. You know I don't like surprises."

"I know sweetie, but that wasn't the big news. You're not going to like this but, we're moving. We have to be out of the house by the end of next week. That's why we had this barbeque and are letting Lucy sleep over. You won't be able to spend any more time together this summer."

"What? Daddy I don't want to move! Am I going to be in the same school? I don't want to change schools. My friends are in Belleview!"

"I know honey but we have to move. We're moving to Lima. You're going to start at a new middle school this fall and make lots of new friends. You will be able to talk to Lucy still, you just won't see her all the time."

"Daddy! This isn't fair! I don't want to move! I don't want to leave Lucy behind!" Rachel had started crying while she yelled at her parents. Lucy simply looked straight ahead, a cold expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Rachel but we have no choice. We're leaving next week. I suggest you spend the rest of today enjoying your time with Lucy because when Ms. Edmunds takes her home tomorrow you won't see her for quite some time." With that Rachel stood up, stomped her foot, then turned to lead Lucy to the tree house once again. Lucy stood up as well and followed the brunette who was now running across the lawn.

"Rach, wait up! It's okay, you don't need to race to the tree house! Rachel!" By the time she caught up to her, Rachel was already up the ladder and sitting in the corner of the small fort. Lucy made her way up and sat down next to her friend. She took her hand into her own and brought Rachel's head down to rest on her shoulders.

"Rachel, it's going to be ok. We can still call each other on the phone and write letters and we'll hang out during the summer and winter break. It'll be fine. Besides, Belleview is too small of a town for you. You'll never become the star you're supposed to be if you're stuck in this tiny place. Don't worry Rach, it'll be okay."

"Promise you'll never forget about me?" Rachel looked up at Lucy, her eyes wide and glistening with tears.

"I promise Rachel. I will never forget about you. As long as I have this bracelet on my wrist you will be in my heart." Lucy hugged her friend tightly causing tears to pour out of her own eyes. The two girls spent the rest of the night in the tree house just talking and being happy to be together. They knew distance would soon separate them but they will be best friends forever and nothing would get in the way of that.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hello?" A deep voice spoke into the phone.

"Hi! This is Rachel Berry. Is Lucy home?" Rachel nearly yelled into the phone with excitement. She had just finished unpacking everything in her new room and wanted to tell her best friend all about the house. She wanted to give her every little detail so that when she came to visit she would already feel like she's been there before.

"No, she's not. And don't ever call her again. Lucy wants nothing to do with you anymore. She doesn't want to be friends with you. Just leave her alone." The phone shut off with a click. Rachel stared at the receiver as tears slowly started to fall down her cheek. She looked down at the woven bracelet around her wrist. With one swift move she yanked it from her arm and threw it across the room.

Russell just sat back in his chair and smiled knowing that he had finally put a complete end to his daughter's misguided friendship. He knew she would never be a parasite sucking the Fabray pride from his daughter again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I apologize if this chapter has a lot of grammar mistakes. I'm kind of tired but really wanted to get this posted. I'll edit it more thoroughly after I get a decent amount of sleep. The next chapter should be up tomorrow night. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you're all enjoying the story! Thank you all so much for the comments and reviews. I'm going to open it up for your input. I need ideas for things that a young Lucy and Rachel could have done during those years they were together. So from like age 6 to age 10 or so. Just leave a comment with your ideas, I read them all!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Good morning class! Welcome to Belleview Middle School! I'm sure this year will be great for everyone. As long as you follow my rules and work hard we will all have a smooth sailing year." Mr. Askey, the new sixth grade homeroom teacher began reciting his beginning of the year speech to the unenthused class sitting before him. Lucy lazily scribbled in her journal as her eyes drifted to her left. It had been just a few weeks but she could feel Rachel's absence as soon as she stepped into the school building. She missed having a friend to meet her at the door way once her father drove away. She missed having a small bundle of energy walk her to class in the morning. She missed smelling apples every time Rachel moved her head when she laughed. But most of all, she missed having someone sit next to her in every class so she didn't feel so alone.

Every year since kindergarten Rachel and Lucy had wound up in the same class. This didn't come as much of a surprise to the Fabray family because the classes were decided by grades and Rachel had always been Lucy's biggest competition in school. Russell made sure to warn Lucy of becoming friends with Rachel at the beginning of every school year but he knew his daughter didn't listen. There was just no way to prove without a doubt that she was still friends with that abomination. Lucy didn't speak of Rachel to her father except to say when she had beaten her test score. In fact, Lucy seemed to forgotten she was ever friends with Rachel at all when Russell was around. But Russell knew. He knew because Lucy never hung around the kids from church when they were there. She didn't talk about any friends at school. She never made plans to go anywhere except with Ms. Edmunds. He knew something was still going on but he couldn't prove it and no matter how much he tried to beat it out of Lucy, she would crack. It wasn't until a few weeks ago when Rachel had called did he finally know. And he finally ended it.

"Lucy Fabray. Lucy Fabray!" Mr. Askey called out her name twice before she snapped to attention.

"Here." She stated with no emotion, and then returned to her day dreaming. _I wish Rachel was here. She'd probably make a joke about how tall this guy is or how his voice sounds like a broken down car trying to start. _Lucy started to giggle as the thoughts of Rachel's funny faces flooded her memory. She didn't even notice her teacher who was now standing in front of her, arms crossed, and glaring at her until he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me Ms. Fabray. I don't mean to interrupt whatever hilarious thoughts are running through your mind right now but I do have a class to teach and if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you refrained from distracting the rest of the class."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir. I won't interrupt again." Lucy quickly apologized and turned her attention to the notes she should be copying from the board. She finished copying the notes as quickly as possible then stared at the clock for the next half hour until the lunch bell rang. _Class isn't any fun without Rachel. And Mr. Askey seems like a toughie. There's no way I'm going to have fun this year. I don't even have anyone to sit with at lunch!_

Lucy looked around the cafeteria trying to pick out the best spot to sit. She walked over to where Kate and the rest of the church kids were sitting.

"What do you think you're doing Lucy?" Kate asked when Lucy went to sit next to her and Joey.

"I, I was just going to sit with you guys. I thought that since we went to church together and stuff that we were kind of like, you know, friends?" Lucy shyly asked her, knowing that her 'Rachel-ness' was showing in her excessive use of words.

"No way are you sitting with us! You're a freak Fabray! And ugly. We can't be seen with someone like you." Kate simply said, returning her attention to her lunch.

"Yeah, you're bad for our image. Why don't you take your fat self and all your food and go sit over there in the corner where you belong."

"But, but, I thought we were friends?" Lucy looked between Kate, Joey, and the others for even a thread of sympathy.

"Get lost Lucy. Or should we call you _Lucy Caboosey_!" The whole table broke out in laughter at Lucy's new nickname. Lucy wanted so badly to cry right there but she held it together as she ran to the bathroom. Behind the safety of the gray stall door Lucy let her walls down. She cried as the new nickname spiraled through her brain like a hurricane. She cried as she thought about the kids she'll have to face in class. And she cried as she thought about Rachel and how she would have saved her, stood up for her, and told her that they were all wrong. Lucy stared at the contents of her lunch box, her stomach growling when the smell of her peanut butter and banana sandwich hit her nose. She grabbed the box from the floor and threw the whole thing into the trash can. Lucy looked into the mirror as she wiped the tears from her face with a tissue. _That's it. I don't have Rachel to protect me anymore. I have to stand up for myself. No more push over Lucy. No more Lucy Caboosey. I've got to toughen up._

Lucy walked out the bathroom door and back down the hall to class with her head held high. She walked across the room through all the snickers to her seat in the front. She spent the rest of the day simply focusing on her school work. _If I'm gonna get to the top I better be at the top with my grades as well. Today I may be Lucy Caboosey but that will not last; not if I can help it._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hi Daddy! Can I ask you something?" Lucy put on her thousand watt smile she learned from Rachel and sat in her stool by her father's desk.

"What is it fatty?" _Oh boy, Daddy's drunk already! It's only been an hour since he got home! Well, hopefully he'll still say yes. He should since this will only make the Fabray name even better. _

"Daddy, I was hoping I could join gymnastics. I really want to try something new and I thought it would be good for me."

"Gymnastics, huh? Well, maybe you'll lose some weight when you're there. You'll also have to wear contacts if you want to join. No more of those nasty glasses."

"Okay Daddy. I will! Thank you Daddy!" Lucy jumped up off the stool and gave her dad a hug before running to her room to write down her master plan in her journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_ Lucy Caboosey will be no more. I can't deal with all those kids being so mean to me without Rachel there to protect me. She always told me that they were wrong. I knew she was lying to protect my feelings but still, it was nice to have her care. Daddy said I can join gymnastics so everything is going to work out perfectly. I'm going to work really hard to be the best in gymnastics so that I can lose weight. I don't want to be the disgrace of my family anymore. After I lose some weight I'll try out for cheerleading. Once I'm a cheerleader I'll be at the top and nobody will tear me down again. That's a promise! Lucy Quinn Fabray, you are never going to be at the bottom again!_

_ Love,  
>Me<em>

"Lucy! Get your butt down here! You're going to be late for your first day of gymnastics!"

"Coming Daddy!" Lucy quickly pulled her auburn hair into a high ponytail and double checked her outfit in the mirror. She thought a simple pair of black tights under her brand new blue leotard would be best for her first class. She ran her fingers over her glasses case, silently wishing she could wear them instead of the uncomfortable contacts her father made her switch to. _Oh well. At least I'm going to get skinny now. And maybe Daddy won't be so disappointed in me anymore._

"How was your first gymnastics practice sweetie?" Judy asked as Lucy buckled her seatbelt in the front seat of the new SUV Russell had brought home just a few days before.

"It was awesome Mom! I really loved it! And my coach said I was a natural! I'll be an expert in no time!" Lucy beamed as she recalled her day in the stuffy yet invigorating gym.

"That's great honey. Stick with it long enough and I'm sure you'll be great; it's in the Fabray blood to be the best." Lucy rolled her eyes at her mother's comment about her bloodline.

"I know Mom, I know."

"Good. By the way, your father and I are going out tonight and won't be back until really late. You'll be on your own for dinner and probably breakfast in the morning as well. Make sure you get to bed no later than ten and wake up by eight. I think we can trust you by yourself but just as a precaution we gave Ms. Edmunds a call and she's going to check in on you later tonight around seven just make sure everything is going smoothly."

"I'll be fine on my own Mom. I don't need a babysitter anymore."

"She's not going to babysit you; she's just going to make sure the house is still standing and you haven't died or anything like that."

"Fine. When are you guys leaving?" Lucy wanted her parents out right away. It had been weeks and she hasn't heard from Rachel yet. She hadn't had the chance to call her because her father wouldn't let her use the phone without his permission but if he wasn't there she could call whoever she wanted. She didn't really mind that Ms. Edmunds was coming over; she just wasn't in the mood to talk to her. She only wanted to talk to Rachel but she knew that Ms. Edmunds had a way of making her talk even when all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and sleep for years.

"As soon as we get home. I'm just dropping you off then going to your father's work. We're leaving from there."

"Okay Mom. Have fun tonight."

"Thank you sweetheart. Behave yourself!" Judy leaned over and gently kissed her daughter on the cheek before she hopped out of the car and ran up the steps to her house. She turned around to watch her mother back out of the driveway and speed off towards town. Lucy quickly unlocked the door and dropped her bag at the table. She picked up the phone and dialed the number she's had memorized for years but could never call.

"Hello?" A man's gentle voice spoke into the phone.

"Hi. This is Lucy. Is Rachel home?"

"I'm sorry Lucy but Rachel said she's too busy to come to the phone right now. I'll see if she can call you back at a later time."

"Oh. Okay. Well, thank you Mr. Berry. Actually, can you ask her not to call, I'll call her first when I can."

"Will do Lucy. Have a great day!"

"Thank you! You too!" Lucy waited until she heard the other end click off before she put the receiver down. _I guess Rach had something really important to do. I'll call her back next week maybe. I hope Mommy and Daddy go out again soon._

It seemed like only minutes before Lucy heard a knock at her front door. "Knock, knock!" Ms. Edmunds called out as she unlocked the door with the key Russell had given her a few summers before.

"I'm in the dining room!" Lucy called out while she worked on her homework for the week.

"Hey there Lucy. Whatcha up to today?"

"Nothing really. I just got back from my first gymnastics practice and now I'm doing my homework." Lucy managed a small smile to hide her disappointment. It worked.

"Gymnastics, huh? Do you like it so far?"

"Yup! I love it! My coach even said that by the end of the season I'll be at a competing level. She says I'm a natural."

"That's fantastic sweetie! I'm glad you've found something you love to do." Ms. Edmunds gave Lucy a small hug then stood up to leave. "I've got to head out now; I could only stop by for a few minutes to check on you like your parents asked."

"Oh, ok. Thanks for checking on me. I guess I'll call you later this week or something. Maybe we can grab lunch on Saturday to catch up."

"That sounds perfect! Give me a call and we'll set up a date."

"Okay. Bye Ms. Edmunds, uhm, I mean Claire."

"See ya Lucy." She waved over her shoulder as she walked through the door and got into her car. _Phew. Thankfully she didn't catch on and make me talk. She must have been distracted with something today._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Lucy, this is your second year in cheerleading and you're still not the captain. It's only the JV squad. This is not acceptable. I thought that when you joined gymnastics you would have finally been able to live up to the Fabray name but no, you're still a disappointment. You're still the ugly blemish on our family tree."

"I'm sorry Daddy. I tried. I really tried. But the other girls were just better. They went to cheer camp. Maybe if I go to camp this summer I'll be able to be the captain next year. Please Daddy, I tried so hard. Why can't you just love me?"

"I can't love something that's as disgusting and worthless as you." With that, Russell crossed his study to pour another drink, signaling for Lucy to keep quiet and leave unless she wanted more than just his words to hit her. She shut herself in her room for the rest of the night. That had become routine for her; going straight to her bedroom when she got home from school, doing her homework, the practicing cheer routines until she was too tired to stand any more. She had stopped eating dinner with her parents in seventh grade when she first made the cheer team. Neither Judy nor Russell protested, nor did they even notice their daughter's absence. All they were concerned about was their daughter's new found popularity and beauty. She was just starting to live up to the Fabray name but still had a long way to go.

_Dear Journal,_

_ Eighth grade. I can't believe it! Next year I'll be in high school! All I need to do is make it through this year at the top and I'll be fine. I'm already a cheerleader and I'm sure I can make captain next year! I just have to. But you know what, I don't want to. Yea, it's fun and I really like it but I still don't have any friends. They still call me Lucy Caboosey. I'M NOT E VEN FAT ANYMORE! It's not fair. I wish they would see me for who I truly am. Rachel did. Rachel…. I miss her. I can't believe it's been three years since she moved and I still haven't been able to talk to her or see her. Every time I call her, her dads say she can't come to the phone and over the summer she was at camp. I wonder why she never tried to call me? I mean I know I told her not to but it is Rachel Berry, she never listens to the rules. Maybe I'll give her a call again this weekend, it's been far too long.  
>Oh, I think Daddy might let me go to cheer camp this summer! Maybe I can go to a different one that's a sleep away camp so I can meet new people; people who won't call me Lucy Caboosey. I hope.<br>Love,  
>Me<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologize for it taking so long to update! I'm getting ready to start my sophomore year of college so I've been a bit distracted. I'll try and update this once a week from now on to give it a bit of regularity. Also, thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! There's still lots to come and loads of drama to work through. Keep reviewing please! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Lucy! I've got a surprise for you!" Russell called for his daughter as soon as he walked through the door.

"What is it Daddy?" Lucy came bounding into the foyer to greet her father with a hug. She always liked the days he came home boasting a surprise for her.

"You know how you said you wanted to go to a sleep away cheer camp this summer?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Well, I signed you up for one! It's in Lima, Ohio. You'll be there for four weeks and will have a guaranteed spot on their high school cheerleading team. They call it the Cheerios."

"That's great Daddy! But why would I need a spot on their team if I don't go to school out there?"

"Well, that's the other part of the news. I got a promotion. They're transferring me to Lima to be the president of the company. We're all moving as soon as school lets out."

"Really? I can't wait Daddy! I'm going to do my very best at camp so I can be the captain!"

"That's perfect sweetheart. Don't let me down." Lucy hugged her father once more before returning to her room to finish up her homework for the day. The night she decided to join her parents for dinner for the first time in over a year.

"Daddy, I was thinking, since we're going to be starting over basically, if I could get a nose job. I want to look prettier, like the rest of the family, like Frannie."

"Well, Lucy, I think we can do that. I'm glad you finally want to make the Fabrays a proud family as they should be."

"And one more thing Daddy; can you call me by my middle name? Lucy is too common but Quinn, now that's a great name for a Fabray. It just gives off that 'I'm too perfect for you' vibe."

"That's a great idea Luc- Quinn. I'm so proud of you today!" Russell genuinely smiled at his youngest daughter. She was finally fitting right in with the Fabrays and he couldn't have been happier.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Cheerio camp will not be all fun and games. You will not make your friends here; you will make your enemies. Every other kid at this place is trying to beat you to captain or at the very least the top twenty. Unfortunately I can't kick you out because you've all already paid but I can tack on extra chores and laps if you don't make it to the top twenty. So, welcome to the Cheerios Summer Training program or, as I like to call it, Sue's summer from Hell." With that, the coach blew her shrill whistle signaling for all the girls to run back to their cabins and meet back at six sharp for their pre-dinner work out.

"Wow San, she's even meaner this year!" A tall blonde spoke from Quinn's left.

"I know Britts. But we're the best here so no worries. Besides, coach loves us already so this summer will be a breeze! Especially if our competition is ugly over here." The shorter brunette motioned to the new girl walking awkwardly between the two obvious best friends on the way to the rooms.

"Excuse me, but I do have a name." Quinn huffed at the rude comment made.

"Like I care what it is."

"Be nice Santana, she sees like a nice girl too. I'm Brittany Pierce. And that's my best friend Santana Lopez. We've been friends since we were just little babies! Isn't that cool? So, what's your name?" Brittany babbled in a way all too familiar to Quinn.

"Fabray, Quinn Fabray."

"Fabray Quinn Fabray? Well that's a strange name! Why do you have two of the same names?" Quinn gasped at the familiarity of those words. Her head flooded with memories of Rachel on the first day of kindergarten. A lot was different between then and now though. For one, the person making fun of her was a tiny brunette, not a tall and lanky blonde. And secondly, she had called her old name. _I'm not Lucy anymore. There's no more room for Rachel in my life. She left and that's that._

"Maybe she only knows how to say those words. Maybe she speaks another language"

"Or maybe she's just dumb like all the other people here."

"San, be nice! I don't like it when you're mean!" The blonde pouted.

"Sorry Britt, you know I can't help it." Santana shrugged and cut in front of Quinn, taking Brittany by the arm and walking ahead. Quinn snapped out of her memory cloud just as the duo reached the peak of the hill.

"Hey wait up! I just got distracted! My name is Quinn. Fabray is my last name." She panted out as she ran to the top of the hill to reach the girls.

"What, do you think you're cool introducing yourself all 'James Bond' style?" Santana chided.

"I think it's cool! I'm going to say I'm Pierce, Brittany Pierce from now on!" Santana rolled her eyes and continued towards the door to the cabin she just realized she would be sharing with the new James Bond impersonator and her soon to be side kick.

"Oh look San! Quinn's going to be in the same cabin as us! I call the top bunk!" Brittany raced through the door and jumped up to the top of the bed causing the whole place to shake and echo the loud squeak emitted from the old spring mattress.

"Yea, that's just great Britt." Santana sighed as she dropped her bag onto the bed below the blonde. She quickly turned to Quinn and shot her an evil glare. In a whisper she warned,

"If you so much as lay one tiny finger on my girl I will personal make sure you're face never sees the light of day again. I will cut that plastic nose right from your face. I've got razors in my hair, just all up in there."

"How- how did you know?" Quinn asked, more scared that she knew about her nose job than her threat to kill her.

"Please, my dad's a doctor, I know plastic when I see it."

"Don't tell anyone Santana, please! I promise to never touch Brittany, ever." Quinn pleaded with the girl.  
>"Sure. But if you screw up just once the whole planet will know."<p>

"Thank you so much San."

"Uh, no. San is reserved for Britts only."

"Someone's fallen hard."

"Shut it bone bag." Quinn frowned before turning to unpack her duffel bag into the small drawers near the single bed on the opposite side of the room, one small tear escaping from her eye.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Fabray! My office, now! The rest of you, five laps. The last three around will be on laundry duty tonight!" Sue yelled through her mega phone to the group of groaning girls panting from the five laps they had just finished.

"Yes coach?" Quinn asked as cheerily as possible.

"I want you as my head cheerio."

"Seriously? Why me? Most of the other girls have been in this camp since birth and I've only just started."

"Well Q, you've got the talent and you've got the attitude. There's just one thing. You don't have the look, yet. Take this and have Dumb and Dumber make you captain material." Sue tossed a box of blonde hair dye towards the puzzled girl. "Now get out of my office. The smell of your sweat is making me sick."

Quinn ran up to her cabin, surprised to see Santana and Brittany already there. She dropped the box on her bed and sat with a plop.

"I thought you guys were doing laps."

"As if! Britts and I wants to get out nap on." The Latina snapped.

"Oh, well I need your help with something first."

"Is that hair dye? I love dying hair! I dyed San's hair purple once. She looked hot." Santana rolled her eyes at Brittany's memory, grabbing the box from Quinn's bed.

"Let me guess, Sue wants to make you head Cheerio but wants a blonde so you have the 'look'?"

"Yea, how'd you know?"

"That's what she told S last year but she refused so she made Lizzie captain. San was really mad that day but I made her feel loads better with lots of sweet lady kisses!"

"BRITT!" Santana turned red as if someone and dumped the entire contents of a cherry slushy on her face.

"Oh, sorry San. I forgot that was a secret." Brittany looked at her feet knowing she had said something wrong once again.

"It's cool S, I won't say anything. I owe you one anyway."

"Thanks Q. Now Britt, let's make this girl into the new head Cheerio!"

"Yay! You're gonna look so hot Fabray, Quinn Fabray!"

"Only if you do an excellent job Pierce, Brittany Pierce!" The two girls giggled while Santana rolled her eyes, trying to prevent the smile teasing at her lips from erupting.

An hour later the now two blondes and one brunette sat on the porch of their cabin. They watched the sun set, deciding it would be best to skip dinner especially since they had skipped out on laps earlier.

"Hey Q, since you're going to be the head Cheerio maybe you can convince everyone to be nice to my friend."

"No Britts. I already told you that we can't talk to Man Hands. She'll bring down our rep and do you know what will happen if we're not popular?"

"What would happen, Sanny?"

"We would start every day with a slushy facial just like that annoying hobbit. And neither of us look sexy covered in fruity goo."

"Oh. But she's so tiny and cuddly!"

"I know B, but we have to do what we have to do. High school will be torture if we're not on top."

"What are you two talking about? Who's this chick that will ruin our rep?"

"Oh, just Rupaul. She's a crazy music freak who thinks she's hot shit or something. Everyone at school picks on her. It's what you do if you want to be at the top of the ladder. Since you're going to be head Cheerio you'll have to set the example. I say first day of school the three of us hit her with a lime slushy; those stain the most. Maybe then she'll stop wearing stupid animal sweaters."

"But I like her animal sweaters San! I want to pet the horses she wears." Brittany pouted and crossed her arms.

"I'll be you a horse sweater that you can pet at home B. And tell you what, you don't even have to throw the slushy at her. Just hold one and walk down the hall with me and Q. It will make you look tough and no one will mess with you."

"Okay Sanny! Just don't hurt her too much; she's too pretty and nice to be really mean to."

"I'll try B, you know that. But I have to make sure you're safe too." Santana reached her hand out, grabbing Brittany's as she rested her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Thanks San. I love you."

"I love you too Britts." She smiled at the girl leaning completely on her in every sense. "So, you in Quinn?"

"I guess I am. If I'm going to be the head Cheerio I better act the part as well. How will I know it's her?"

"Trust me, you'll know. Just look for the obnoxious sweaters and a huge nose. It might poke you before you ever get to see her face." The girls laughed as the trio made plans for the upcoming year. _I better stick close to these two if I want to be the new Quinn. There's no way I'm going back to Lucy. No way._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally, chapter 7! Again, I apologize for it taking me so long to update. I decided to take botany, physics, and organic chemistry all in the same semester so I'm beyond busy and it's only the second week of classes. I'm really trying to update once a week so just keep a look out! And again, thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and such; they really make me happy and excited to continue!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn walked down the long hallway in her brand new red and white Cheerios uniform holding a large lime slushy in her hands. On either side of her were her two new friends from camp along with the rest of the cheerleading squad. The giant moving mass of red and white suddenly stopped when one small brunette turned to face them all, the color draining instantly from her face as she snapped her eyes shut. Every slushy from the horde of Cheerios came raining down on the small girl except for two. Brittany held her green drink in one hand as the other gripped tightly onto Santana's arm. Quinn's slushy hit the ground with a splash directly in front of her. She had only one thought as she watched the hallway and the tiny, scared brunette turn green, _Rachel Berry._

"What the hell, Q?" Santana screamed when the icy liquid splashed her new white sneakers.

"What? Uhm, sorry S. It slipped. There was condensation and it slipped."

"Yeah, whatever Quinn." Santana leaned into Quinn's ear and whispered, "Next time, keep your jaw off the floor too. I know she's actually hot but we have a rep to keep up around here."

"What? I-no, what?" Quinn stuttered, mentally debating between telling Santana her past relationship with Rachel or slapping her for thinking she was a lesbian.

"Whatever Q. Just keep it cool. We can't have a flaky head Cheerio."

"Right. Sorry. I guess I was kind of nervous too. But I definitely don't think she's hot. Have you seen that nose?" Santana rolled her eyes as she pried her arm from Brittany's grip, linking their pinkies instead.

"Sure. Like I said, keep it under control." Santana turned with Brittany in tow and headed down the hall to their first period English class.

Quinn watched the two girls round the corner then quickly ran to the bathroom she watched Rachel enter just moments ago. She opened the door expecting her to be at the sink cleaning up. Instead, she saw Rachel sitting in a puddle of green goo against the wall. Rachel didn't look up to see who had entered the bathroom until she heard the door's lock click into place.

"What do you want? Have a red slushy to finish the job?" Rachel asked her voice full of sadness masked with bitterness.

"No. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm new here and where I'm from slushy-ing someone is something we would get suspended for. I'm sorry the Cheerios did that to you."

"Oh. Aren't you the new Head Cheerio?"

"Yea. I'm L- Quinn Fabray. I went to Cheerio camp over the summer and I guess I impressed Coach a lot since she picked me over Santana."

"I don't know why she picked you, you're actually nice. Santana stole the only friend I made here away from me. She said I wasn't cool enough to be friends with 'her Britt-Britt' or whatever. I'm Rachel Berry by the way." Rachel stood up and walked towards the sink. She took one look at herself in the mirror and started crying all over again. "I don't understand why they picked me to be mean to. I was always so nice to everyone!"

"I don't know why either. All I know is that this school runs on hierarchy and if I want to stay on the top, I have to do what the other Cheerio's say. I- I just wanted to come say that I'm sorry for the slushies." Quinn stared at the shaking girl in front of her wanting so much to just hug her and be her friend like she had so many years ago. A part of her also wondered why Rachel hadn't even asked about her last name. Surely she must remember Lucy. It had only been three years.

"Thank you, Quinn. You're not like the other Cheerios." Rachel smiled at the blonde and took in her appearance. She stilled when her eyes reached Quinn's wrist. She was wearing a friendship bracelet that looked too familiar for comfort for Rachel. Quinn noticed her staring and quickly whipped her arm behind her back, concealing the bracelet.

"You're welcome. But uhm, you could not say anything about this? You won't have to ever worry about me slushy-ing you but I can't promise anything for the rest of the team." Quinn looked nervously at the ground as Rachel studied her face carefully.

"Sure." Rachel replied on reflex, too engrossed in Quinn to understand what was just said. Quinn turned to unlock the door when she felt a small, slimy wrist grab her own.

"Wait. Uhm, you said your last name was Fabray, right?" Quinn anywhere and everywhere but Rachel's questioning brown eyes.

"Yes, why?"

"I was just wondering if, uhm, perhaps you've heard of… Well you see; I know this girl…"

"Just spit it out already!" Quinn's nerves were growing every second Rachel hesitated. _Oh no. She knows it's me. She's going to ruin my new reputation. I'm going to go right back to being Lucy._

"I was wondering if you were perhaps related to or knew of a girl names Lucy Fabray. She would be the same age as us."

"No, I don't. I've never heard of anyone named Lucy Fabray before." Quinn blurted quickly, trying to sound as natural as possible while lying about her own true name.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'll see you around I guess. And thank you, for not slushy-ing me." Rachel gave a small smile before turning to the sink to begin cleaning the melted green drink from her face, hair, and clothing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dad! Daddy! I'm home!" Rachel called out into her warm home, dropping her book bag by the front door. Hiram greeted his daughter with a kiss on the cheek when she entered the kitchen.

"Hello sweetheart! How was your first day of high school?" Leroy asked as he leaned down to hug the still sticky girl.

"It started out terrible but I met someone who was really nice to me for once." Rachel stated with a shrug.

"Oh really? Who was this 'nice person'?"

"Her name is Quinn. She's new here but she's already the Head Cheerio. She was one of the only two people on the team who didn't slushy me. Brittany was the other but that's obvious; she wouldn't even throw a slushy at the wall. But after the cheerleaders left the hall Quinn came into the bathroom and apologized for them all being so mean. She's nothing like the rest of those evil minions in red and white uniforms."

"That's great sweetie. Anything else interesting happen?"

"Well, sort of. I asked Quinn if she knew of a Lucy Fabray."

"Why did you do that?" Hiram was puzzled by his daughter.

"Her last name is Fabray, too. I thought maybe they might be like cousins or something. But she said that she's never heard of a Lucy Fabray." The Berry men shot worried glances to each other. They had heard about 'Quinn Fabray' from Claire. Neither of them thought it was necessary to tell Rachel since she hasn't spoken to Lucy in over three years. Now she's back but Rachel doesn't know. And obviously Lucy doesn't want her to know either. Leroy excused himself from the kitchen, grabbing his cell from the counter and taking it outside.

"Hello?"

"Hi Claire. It's Leroy."

"Oh hey! How have you been? It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"It's only been like two weeks."

"I know. I just miss seeing you guys all the time."

"Sorry about that but with Rachel starting high school we've been a bit busy."

"Oh yea! I forgot that was today! How was her day? Can I talk to her?"

"Actually, that's what I'm calling about. Do you know what school district the Fabray's have moved into?"

"Uhm, no, actually I don't. I haven't spoken to any of them since Lucy, I mean 'Quinn' got her nose job."

"Well, I think I found out what school she goes to. And she must have changed more than just her nose because Rachel didn't recognize her at all."

"Wait, what! They go to the same school? And Rachel didn't recognize her? Lucy didn't say anything to her?"

"Not exactly. 'Quinn' is the Head Cheerio and as a part of the Cheerios she's supposed to slushy the nerds and unpopular kids with the rest of the team but she didn't slushy Rachel. She followed her into the bathroom and apologized for everyone else."

"And Rachel didn't figure it out?"

"Nope. But she did ask if she knew a Lucy Fabray."

"What did Lucy, sorry, Quinn say?"

"She said no. She claimed to have never have heard of a Lucy Fabray either."

"Oh my. Well, it looks like this will be an interesting year for both Rachel and Quinn."

"You said it sister! And oh, while I've got you on the phone, what are you up to Saturday? Hiram asked me to invite you to dinner with us. He's making eggplant parm."

"Sounds fantastic! I'll be there for seven. Maybe I'll get the inside scoop on this 'new girl' from Rachel."

"That's what I'm hoping for. I know she tells you more than she tells Hiram or me. I just don't want her getting hurt again. I finally convinced her to put the friendship bracelet in the box with the rest of her Lucy memories."

"Don't worry Lee, I'll figure it all out."

"Thanks Claire. I'll see you Saturday."

"No problem. Have a good night!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn sat in her favorite corner seat at the Lima Bean, the only coffee shop in the small town. It was early Saturday morning and she was drinking her double shot espresso latte before heading off to a grueling Cheerios practice. She carefully watched each person as the entered through the glass doors and stood on the growing line. Her concentration broke momentarily when she accidently spilled some of the hot coffee onto her lap allowing one person to sneak in without Quinn noticing. She jumped up when the hot liquid hit her legs, knocking the rest of the drink to the floor. _Shit. Now I have to run home and change my uniform and pray to God that Mom can get this stain out._ Quinn reached for some more napkins from the counter. She jumped slightly when her hand brushed against another. Quinn looked at the person attached to the hand as if she were seeing a ghost.

"Miss Edmunds?"

"Yes. Do I know you?"

"Uhm, yea. It's, uhm, I'm Lucy. Lucy Fabray." Quinn said softly, watching her former teacher and friend as her face went from confusion to surprise to joy.

"Lucy! It's been so long! You look so different! I didn't even recognize you!" Miss Edmunds hugged the shocked girl and handed her some more napkins when she noticed the coffee dripping from her skirt. Quinn looked around the shop hoping nobody from school was there to hear her old name being spoken.

"Actually, I go by Quinn now Miss Edmunds. But yea, that's what I was kind of going for. I'm a whole new me now. When Daddy got transferred and a raise I asked for a nose job and I went to cheerleading camp so I lost a lot of weight."

"You look fantastic honey! And I've told you before, call me Claire. Also, what's with the blonde hair? I liked your natural auburn color."

"Sorry, Claire. I didn't like it, and neither did Coach. She said that for me to be Head Cheerio material I had to dye my hair blonde."

"That's silly! But congrats on making Head Cheerio as just a freshman! That's amazing!"

"Thanks. Uhm, Claire, what are you doing in Lima? Don't you still live in Belleview?"

"I do. I'm visiting, uhm, friends for dinner tonight. I haven't seen them in a while and I figured I'd come explore the town since I haven't been here in a few years."

"Oh. Uhm, you're not visiting the Berry's, are you?"

"Well, yes, I am. I take it you've run into Rachel since you moved here." Claire studied Quinn's face for any helpful details or emotions. She knew her and Rachel had stopped talking after the Berry's moved but she didn't know why. Neither of the girls would talk to her about it.

"I guess you could say that. We go to the same high school now."

"That's great! You guys have a lot of catching up to do then."

"Not really. I can't be friends with her anymore. Besides, she doesn't know that I'm Lucy. Actually, when you go there tonight, can you not say anything to her?"

"Why not? Luc-Quinn, you two were the best of friends growing up. Trust me, I jumped through rings of fire to help you two stay friends and now you're just going to forget about her? That's not like you."

"It's complicated." Quinn looked down at her hands mindlessly blotting at her now dry and stained skirt.

"Well, I've got time if you want to talk. It's been far too long. Why did you stop calling me?" Claire stared into Quinn's hazel eyes looking for that little girl she knew from years before.

"It's complicated, too. I- I have to go. I have Cheerios practice and can't be late." Quinn got up to toss her cup and the pile of soaked napkins.

"What about tomorrow? Are you free? I would really like to catch up, if that's okay with you."

"Uhm, sure. I get out of church at noon. I could meet you here."

"That's perfect." Claire smiled before getting up to give Quinn another, more sympathetic hug. "And don't worry; I won't say anything about you to Rachel tonight."

"Thank you Claire." Quinn half smiled at her then turned to exit through the growing crowd of coffee lovers and high schoolers with nowhere else to spend their Saturdays. Claire sighed as she watched the girl she once knew so well cross the street and take off running towards the school.

Rachel sat on her bed with a shoe box opened in front of her. Slowly, she pulled out each memento and inspected it carefully. First she pulled out a picture of her and Lucy from the first time they ever hung out outside of school, the art exhibit. She looked at the smiles on everyone's faces and remembered making Sand Art with her fathers and her new best friend. Next, she pulled out the birthday card Lucy had made for Rachel's tenth birthday. She had cut a piece of gold paper into a star, glued a picture of Rachel on it, and made it pop up when you opened the card. In her neatest cursive writing she wrote, "Happy Birthday Rachel! You are always the star! Love, Lucy." Rachel propped the open card next to the box then reached for the next picture. It was of her and Lucy on the last day they saw each other. The two of them were standing in front of the sand castle they built together, hugging and grinning as if they had just built a whole kingdom for the most important people in the world. Rachel couldn't help but smile as she reminisced on that day. She recalled running into the water then jumping back because she was afraid of the fish. She remembered Claire slathering Lucy in extra sunscreen because she was already starting to burn after being there for just ten minutes. She remembered plotting a sneak attack on Claire with Lucy and dumping a bucket of water over her head. Then she also remembered the events of that night. Rachel's eyes started to swell with tears as she remembered her father's telling her that she would be moving. She remembered running off to her tree house with Lucy and staying there all night. She remembered crying into Lucy's arms and then waking up curled against her best friend. She remembered her soft, reassuring words being whispered over and over again. "It's okay Rach. We'll still be friends forever. No matter how far away from me you are I will always love you." Rachel laid the picture next to her and dug into the box some more. Her fingers brushed against a soft rope. She grasped it and brought the item to her chest. She didn't even have to look to remember each color on the bracelet and the exact order they were in. She didn't have look to know that the bracelet she held in her hand now was the twin to the one Quinn was wearing on her wrist that whole week. Tears poured from her eyes as she remembered every detail of the five years she spent with her best friend, and the phone call that destroyed it all.

Rachel jumped when she heard a knock at her door. She scrambled to shove everything back into the box. Before she could cover it up her door opened. She was about to yell at one of her father's for entering before she gave them permission but was stopped before a sound could escape her mouth. Standing in her door way was Claire.

"Miss Edmunds!" Rachel wiped her eyes with her sleeve then ran over to her old teacher.

"Rachel! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Claire?" She hugged the girl tightly, taking in all that is Rachel Berry.

"Sorry. I guess it's just habit." Rachel shrugged.

"It's alright sweetie." Claire smiled at her, reaching her hand to Rachel's face to wipe away some stray tears. "What's wrong honey? Why are you crying?"

"I was just thinking about old times."

"You mean about Lucy?" Rachel glanced over at her bed, the box still open and her bracelet lying next to it on her comforter. Claire led the small girl over to her bed and sat down. She picked up the bracelet and placed it gently into Rachel's palm.

"Look Rach, I know it's been a long time but why don't you try to contact her again. I'm sure we could find her somehow."

"But she said she never wants to talk to me again."

"No, her father said that. Did Lucy say that directly to you? Rachel, there's something you need to understand about the Fabray family. You remember all the times you and Lucy hung out together, right?"

"Of course."

"And do you remember where you two would hang out?"

"It was always at my house or out somewhere with you, Dad, and Daddy."

"Exactly. Honey, the Fabray's didn't approve of your friendship with their daughter. I had to go through a lot of trouble to try and keep you guys together. I knew it wasn't right for Russell to try and end a friendship as beautiful as yours and Lucy's."

"Really? Why you just tell me that Mr. Fabray didn't like me? I'm sure I could have convinced him otherwise. Daddy says I'm very charming and can win anybody over."

"Sweet heart, it wasn't you that he didn't like. He didn't approve of your parent's life style. I know it sounds silly to you but that's how he was. I don't think Lucy would have ended your friendship if she had the choice. I know she loved you. And I know you love her. I'll tell you what. I'm going to see if I can get ahold of the Fabray's again and see about getting you and Lucy to talk again."

"Do you think you could really do that?"

"I'm positive I can." Claire smiled brightly, hoping that she really would be able to keep her promise. She would find out Sunday afternoon when she met up with Quinn.

"Thank you so much Claire!"

"You're welcome sweetie. Now, how about some eggplant parmesan? I can smell it all the way up here and it's making my stomach growl!" The two girls hopped up off the bed and raced down the stairs to join the Berry men in the dining room just as they were placing the tray on the center of the table.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Claire sat at the same table she saw Quinn sitting at when she ran into her the previous day. Her coffee left a ring on the napkin she had it sitting on while the crumbs from her blueberry muffin were scattered across her half of the table. When Quinn walked through the door in her favorite baby blue Sunday dress Claire stood and waved her down. She waved back and then got in line to order her usual coffee before joining Claire at the table.

"Hey." Quinn said as she sat down, unsure of how to start a conversation with someone she hasn't spoken to in over a year.

"Hey. So, I've got a lot to catch up on. First, what's with the new look?" Claire smiled and sipped her tea as she waited patiently for this new version of 'Lucy' to open up to her once again. She already knew about all the changes she had made from when she ran into Judy at the grocery store shortly before they moved. She just wanted to know why Lucy wanted to change so much.

"Well, I needed a change. School became uhm, difficult once Rachel moved away and I needed to learn to stand up for myself but nobody would take me seriously. So I started ballet and gymnastics. Then I joined cheerleading and I lost a lot of weight. Then Daddy said he was being transferred and we were moving to a new school district so I asked him if I could get a nose job and if they could call me Quinn. I didn't want to be Lucy anymore. I never want to be Lucy again." Quinn stared passed Claire as she recounted her thoughts about Lucy becoming Quinn.

"Why did you want a nose job though? You were beautiful sweetie. Why would you want to change that?" Claire questioned.

"Because I didn't think I was beautiful. I didn't fit in with the rest of my family at all and no one at school thought I was pretty either. I didn't have any friends left."

"Then why didn't you call me?"

"Well, I didn't want you to be mad at me."

"Mad at you? Why would I have been mad at you?" Quinn looked at her hands and fidgeted in her seat.

"You were always saying that I was pretty and perfect just the way I was. I didn't want you to be disappointed or try to talk me out of it."

"Sweet heart, I would done nothing but support you. If you wanted to change yourself because you weren't happy then who am I to try and stop it? Yes, I would have told you that you were perfect already and that I loved you no matter what but I would not have tried to stop you from being happy with yourself."

"Oh." Quinn looked around the Lima Bean. She noticed it was surprisingly empty for a Sunday after church. It made her feel more at ease however, knowing that there was no one there she knew from school who could potentially over hear her conversation.

"And if you didn't want to tell me then why didn't you call Rachel?" Claire watched Quinn's reaction to the mention of Rachel's name and smiled slightly inside when it was the exact reaction she thought it would be. Quinn frowned slightly, disappointment in herself shining through her face momentarily before being replaced my emotional hardness.

"I was told that she never wanted to speak to me again. She called the house and told my father that we were friends since kindergarten but that she never wanted to see my face again because I was just someone to talk to until she finally was able to get out of Belleview."

"Quinn, you couldn't have possibly believed that!"

"I didn't want to but that night I got the worst beating from Daddy ever. He was happy that Rachel was never going to be my friend again but he got pissed that I had lied to him for so many years."

"Oh my goodness! Honey, you should have called me! I told you that many times. It is not acceptable for your father to do that to you." Claire reached across the table and grasped Quinn's hand in her own. It felt the same as it had the last time she held her hand. "Quinn, I want to make this perfectly clear. No matter what happens or how far apart we are you can always call me. Since the first day I met you in my kindergarten class I knew you would be someone special to me. You and Rachel are like the daughters I wish I had. I'm going to give you my cell phone number so that you can get ahold of me whenever. And I mean whenever. If something happens at three in the morning and you need someone just call me, it will be okay."

"Thank you Claire. I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch all this time. I was just scared."

"I understand sweetie." She gave a small squeeze to Quinn's hand before moving her fingers to the worn bracelet sitting around Quinn's wrist. "So, if you thought Rachel was never your friend, why'd you keep her bracelet on?"

"Oh, I, uhm, well…"

"You don't have to answer, I already know why. You knew that your father was lying but you didn't want to deal with his beatings any more so you just went along with it but by keeping Rachel's bracelet on you could always keep her with you."

"Wow. It's scary how well you know me." Quinn grinned a bit and took a sip of her coffee.

"What are you going to do now that you're in the same school again?"

"Right now Rachel doesn't know that I'm Lucy, and I want to keep it that way. I told you, I can never go back to being Lucy. This is me now and Quinn is here to stay. Besides, she probably doesn't even care anymore anyway. She wasn't wearing our bracelet."

"I know for a fact that she still cares about you, a lot."

"She cares about Lucy. To her, Quinn is just the Head Cheerio who will inevitably torture her just like the rest of the Cheerios." Quinn winced a bit at the mere thought of having to be mean to Rachel.

"What if I told you there was a way that you and Rachel could be friends again without her finding out that you are Lucy?" Claire smirked at the quizzical expression plastered on Quinn's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"After I talked to Rachel yesterday I realized that she needs her best friend back. And I can tell you do too. So, last night I made you a Myspace account under the name Lucy Fabray. I put up all the pictures taken from the summer's you spent with Rachel. Everything on there is just the old Lucy. And I sent a friend request to Rachel."

"What? I can't. That's basically lying."

"And so is telling Rachel that you've never heard of a Lucy Fabray. Sweet heart, you both need this. You can talk to her again like you used to without having to give up your reputation. I know just how brutal high school can be, trust me. But also trust me when I say that you two will need each other." Claire handed an index card to Quinn and stood up. "There's your log in information and my cell number. Call me if you need absolutely anything. The only times I'm not available is during the school day but you should be in school then as well so there should be no problems reaching me. And I really mean it Quinn. I love you sweetie, don't let time or distance get in the way of that." Claire bent down to hug Quinn one last time before heading back to Belleview.

"Thank you Claire, for everything. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Now go home and send a message to Rachel. She's waited long enough to hear from you." Quinn smiled as the woman more like her mother than her actual mother walked to her car and drove off. _Wow. I really hope Rachel wants to talk to me. I don't even know what to say to her 'Hey, this is Lucy. Sorry I haven't spoken to you in three years, I thought you hated me.' Yea, this is going to be more challenging than I thought._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Monday started out like any other school day for Rachel. She got up early and did her morning exercises before enjoying her banana and flaxseed smoothie. For some reason she felt the urge to check her Myspace that morning instead of waiting until after school like usual. When she logged in she wasn't surprised to see she had a new message; she was surprised to see that it wasn't just some Cheerio telling her to get sterilized or to kill herself. It was Lucy Fabray.

_Dear Rachel,_

_Hi! So, I really hope you remember me because I remember you, a lot. I'm sorry we haven't spoken to each other in a long time. I'm sure by now you know that that was due to my father. If it was up to me I would have called you every single day! I've missed you so much! I finally made one of these Myspace things and you were the first person I looked up. I just want you to know that I never forgot about you and to me, you're still my best friend. I hope we can talk again and be friends like we used to._

_Love,_

_Lucy_

Tears of joy started rolling down Rachel's cheeks. At the bottom of the message was a picture of Lucy's wrist with the friendship bracelet next to a photo frame of the two girls at the beach, the same picture Rachel had in her box of memories. _The bracelet. She's still wearing it. That means, I need to find Quinn today and look at her bracelet. It just can't be the same one._

Rachel marched into the school with her head held high. She spotted Quinn at her locker and made a beeline for her. Mere feet before she reached her target she felt a cold, sticky liquid slide down her face. She opened her eyes in time to see Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman, the football stars, laughing as the red goo dripped from her hair, empty cups in each of their hands. Passed them she could see Quinn reaching for her books in her locker. Rachel looked to her wrist but saw no bracelet. She pushed past the two boys making sure to be in Quinn's line of sight as she walked to the bathroom, hoping the cheerleader would follow like she had the last time she was slushied in front of Quinn. She was right, sort of. Quinn entered the bathroom but paid no attention to Rachel. Instead she simply went to the sink to touch up her makeup and wash the red splatter from her arms. There was no bracelet on either of her wrists. Rachel frowned and began to silently clean herself up. Quinn left the bathroom with a sigh as the door closed behind her. _That was close. I need to control myself better. Rachel can't find out that I'm Lucy, it would ruin her and me. I can talk to her online and that's it. Keep it together Fabray, control yourself. Thank God I took off that bracelet, it was a dead giveaway._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and such! I'm so happy to have so many people enjoy my story! I hope you all keep reading and bear with me if it takes a while to update! College has kept me super busy lately but I've got big plans for this story and a renewed inspiration. Enjoy!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Dear Lucy,_

_You have no idea how happy I am to finally hear from you! It's been way too long! How have you been? Do you still live in Belleview? How's your sister? How's school? Ms. Edmunds visited me the other day and said that she missed you too. Why don't you talk to her anymore? I'm really sorry I stopped calling you. When I called you your dad answered and said to never call again and that you hated me and I got upset. And I know I shouldn't have believed your dad but I was young and hurt and lonely. I tried to call you this past summer but your number was disconnected. I'm so happy you found me though. We should meet up some time! Am I rambling again? I still have a habit of doing that whether I'm actually talking or just writing. But you should know that! I haven't changed much since I moved away. Oh, I'm so happy to see that you still wear our friendship bracelet! I got a bit mad at myself when I saw it because I don't wear it anymore. But not because I don't think we're friends; it's because it hurt too much to think about you all the time. I have it in a box with all our pictures and everything. I miss you so much Lucy! And I'm still rambling, aren't I? Sorry about that. But we should definitely get together soon so we can catch up! I have a lot more to tell you about everything! And I want to hear everything about you too! Well, I can't wait to hear from you again!_

_Lots of love,_

_Rachel_

Rachel read and re-read her message changing something every time and then changing it back the next. She had planned out every single word she wanted to say to Lucy while trying to go to sleep so that in the morning she could type it up quickly and still get to school on time, or so she thought. It took Rachel an hour to type the message to her liking and another forty minutes to actually hit the send button. Once she did her nerves hit her like a ton of bricks, her mind racing with thoughts of Lucy rejecting her apology or ignoring her. She couldn't keep her mind from playing the worst scenarios like mini movies in her brain.

"Rachel! You have to leave for school!" Hiram called from the bottom of the stairs. "It's not like her to be late. Usually we're the ones being called for in the morning." He turned to his husband with a slight look of worry etched into his face.

"Stop your worrying. She probably had a lot of work to do last night and was just tired. You know as well as I do that she piles too much on her plate." Leroy bent down to kiss the shorter man on the forehead. "Tell Rachel I love her and to have a good day. I've got to get to work myself."

"Will do sweetie. Have a good day at work!" Hiram smiled as Leroy scurried out the door. "Rachel Barbara Berry! If you are not down in her two minutes I will ground you from watching Funny Girl for a whole week!" Rachel jumped out of her seat, grabbed her back, and bolted down the stairs. There was no way she could last one week without watching Funny Girl.

"Relax Dad, I'm ready!" Hiram smirked at his daughter as she too bounded out the door.

"Have a good day at school sweet heart!" He called out as the door slammed shut. As for him, he had a phone call to make.

"Hi, this is Hiram. Is Claire available?"

"Hey Hir! It's Claire. And what do I owe this great honor of a phone call to?"

"Oh stop. It's just a phone call."

"But you never call me! It's always Lee breaking the news about Rachel or inviting me over."

"That's just because I'm usually the one always working but I have off today."

"I see. Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you knew anything about Rachel's odd behavior. She locked herself up in her room all night yesterday and this morning was almost late for school. That's not like her."

"Well, let's just say that Rachel's best friend has finally found her way back into her life."

"Really? Oh that's fantastic news! Does she now about Quinn being Lucy then?"

"Not exactly. She doesn't know they're the same person. 'Lucy' messaged Rachel on Myspace but Quinn made it perfectly clear to me that she cannot go back to being Lucy. She can't let anyone know about her past."

"Why? I don't like this lying."

"It's complicated Hiram. All I know is that Lucy went through some horrible things at school once Rachel left and it broke her. I'm sure you understand just how cruel kids can be to each other."

"Yea, I do understand. I just don't want to see Rachel getting hurt again. I know it's not Lucy who hurt her last time but I have a strong feeling that this new 'Quinn' will be just like her father. If Rachel found out that she was just being played this whole time, well I can't even bear to imagine it."

"You worry too much Hiram. Relax. Rachel's all grown up now and I'm pretty sure she knows how to protect her feelings. But I will be there for both of the girls every step of the way to make sure any dramas that could possibly come up get sorted out quickly. These two belong together in every sense of the word.

"I know that Claire, trust me, I know. I could tell from day one when Rachel couldn't stop talking about Lucy when she came home from school."

"If only you were there to see the look in their eyes when they first met. Never have I seen love so obvious and powerful on a first look. If anyone were to ever ask me for the definition of love at first sight I would have to put them in a time machine and show them Rachel's and Lucy's first day of kindergarten."

"I just want them both to be happy again." Hiram sighed into the receiver.

"They will be Hir, they will be." With that, the two said their goodbyes and hung up their phones.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Midget, think fast!" Rachel heard Santana's voice come from behind her. Unfortunately, she was unable to shut her locker in time to prevent the purple slushy from covering her books and emergency set of clothes. It had only been two weeks since school started and she had already gone through enough outfits to last a month. Rachel was on the lookout for any and all signs of a slushy coming her way since the first brutal attack of the Cheerios. But today her head was somewhere else. She had sent her message to Lucy four days ago and she still hadn't heard back from her. Rachel couldn't help but think the worse. She decided that Lucy found her message too annoying and had moved on from their friendship because Rachel is no longer the same person Lucy once knew. Her head was filled with the thoughts of rejection from Lucy as she walked off to the bathroom, purple ice dripping off her face. She didn't notice the head Cheerio follow her once again and lock the door once they were both in the bathroom.

"Let me help you." Rachel jumped at the sound of Quinn's voice. She looked at the cheerleader with confusion and hurt shinning clear through the remaining slushy mess.

"Why? I don't get you Quinn. First you don't slushy me, then you ignore me, and now you want to help me again? What's your deal?" Rachel spat the words at the blonde not realizing how much of her anger she was taking out on someone who was doing nothing but try to be a friend.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I just have a status to keep. I hope you can understand that. I can't stop Santana or the other Cheerios but I can offer help when no one else knows. Yes, I know that sounds odd but I don't want to see you upset, that's not who I am. So here, you can borrow my extra sweater since I noticed Santana's attack go into your locker as well." Quinn held out her favorite yellow cardigan to Rachel as a truce, wishing it was white instead. Rachel took it hesitantly and mouthed a small 'thanks' before setting it softly on a dry sink sill. Quinn moistened a paper towel and brought it to Rachel's face, wiping away the sticky, purple goo revealing sad brown eyes and a slight flush. Quinn knew that Rachel hadn't been herself this week because Lucy hadn't responded to her message yet. She just didn't know what to say to her after all this time. Rachel hadn't changed one bit but everything about her was completely different from her hair color to her nose to her personality. There was barely any Lucy left at all.

"Th-thanks, Quinn. It means a lot having you here even though we can't truly be friends because of the stupid hierarchy in the school. You're the only one in this school that's ever been this nice to me for any reason at all. Maybe eventually you'll realize how dumb social status is and consider me as a friend." Rachel smiled at her own reflection as she spoke; admiring the way Quinn's sweater complemented her skin tone perfectly. Quinn noticed too. She also noticed how it fit Rachel perfectly but different from the way it fit her. On Rachel it looked homier and comfortable, on her it was fitted and polished. Quinn mentally shook herself to snap her head back to the moment.

"You're welcome Rachel. Maybe one day social status won't matter in high school and we can be friends." Quinn shrugged a bit and gave Rachel a small smile before adding, quietly, "I would like that." She smiled again then left the restroom to make it to first period on time. _I really need to watch myself. I can't do this. I wasn't supposed to interact with her at all. She's going to find out I'm Lucy and my life will be over. Why is it so hard to stop myself from reverting back to Lucy around her?_

Rachel add a delicately folded and freshly washed yellow cardigan firmly in her arms as she marched up the driveway of what she assumed was Quinn Fabray's house since it was the only one on her bus route with 'Fabray' on the mailbox. She noticed there were no cars at the house but decided to knock on the door just in case. Quinn answered the door, confusion and sleep apparent in her eyes.

"Rachel? What in the world are you doing here?" Quinn asked with a snap in her voice.

"Good morning Quinn! I just wanted to bring back your sweater you lent me yesterday after Santana slushied me. I hope I didn't wake you. I thought 10 am would be plenty late enough." Rachel looked at the ground shyly knowing she did in fact wake her up.

"Oh, uhm, thanks. It's fine though, I should get up now anyway. Uhm, come in, I guess." Quinn rubbed the sleep from her eyes still confused but she chocked that up to just waking up and not having her bacon yet. "How did you even find my house?"

"Well we're on the same bus so I knew you had to live within my jogging route so this morning I paid extra attention to the mail boxes and this was the only house with Fabray on the mailbox so I assumed it was your home." Rachel handed the sweater to Quinn and took in everything about the Fabray residence.

"Oh. Uhm, do you want some breakfast? I was going to make some bacon and pancakes and since you're here…" Quinn trailed off, not sure why she was even asking Rachel to stay or why she invited her into her house in the first place.

"Thank you Quinn but I am a vegan so I don't eat bacon or-"

"Geez Rach, you don't think I know that?" Quinn cut her off. Rachel looked at her as if she sprouted another head but Quinn quickly brought it back to the food.

"I'm vegan too, except for bacon. I just can't seem to give it up. You'll eat my pancakes. And they're the best you'll ever have, I can guarantee it!" Quinn smiled nervously hoping her Lucy slip up would just pass by.

"Well if they're the best then I guess I just have to try them!" Rachel beamed at Quinn as she shook her head and walked off to the kitchen.

Rachel stayed in the foyer looking at the photos lining the wall. There weren't many but the ones that were present were flawless. There was Quinn in her Cheerios outfit with Coach Sylvester accepting her Head Cheerio position. There was a photo of who she assumed were Quinn's sister and her husband looking happy and perfectly polished. There was a wedding photo of Mr. and Mrs. Fabray who, upon closer inspection, looked oddly familiar to Rachel, as though she's seen their faces before in a crowd somewhere. She noticed another picture of Quinn but she had dark hair and was in a blue and silver cheerleading uniform. Instantly, Rachel's mind went back to Belleview and the many t-shirts she had with those exact colors. The logo on her uniform was blocked by a pom-pom so she couldn't make out what school it was for. All she noticed was she got chills looking at the photograph. She looked around the rest of the room but found no other pictures. She thought it a bit odd that there were no pictures of them as kids or as a whole family.

"Rach, are you gonna come eat these pancakes and have your taste buds explode or just stand there in my living room like a socially awkward penguin?" Quinn giggled at her own wittiness so early in the morning. Rachel jumped when she heard her name, pulling herself from her wandering thoughts.

"Of course I'm going to eat your pancakes Quinn. I need to make sure you weren't lying to me about how good they are!" Rachel laughed as she followed the blonde into her perfectly set and clean kitchen with the exception of the mess made just now. The two girls sat at the table with the pile of pancakes and bacon and a pitcher of fresh orange juice.

"Wow Quinn, you were right! These are amazing! I'm going to have to come over here every day just for breakfast!"

"Or I could just give you the recipe so you're not waking me up so early in the morning." Quinn teased.

"It was 10 o'clock! Everybody should be up by then! I get up at 6 every morning and go for a run, even on weekends."

"That's because you're crazy Rach." Quinn giggled and continued to munch happily on her bacon simply enjoying the company of Rachel like she had when she was younger. After a few minutes Quinn noticed Rachel had fallen completely silent.

"What's wrong? You've stopped talking. Did I say something wrong?" Quinn was worried she had offended her y calling her crazy.

"No, nothing wrong it's just, it's just I haven't had something like this since I was in grade school, before I moved to Lima. I haven't felt this comfortable around someone since the last time I was with Lucy. I miss it, and I miss her so much. I feel like I did something wrong and my punishment was losing the only person to ever be my friend. But now I've got you but it's not the same. We can't be real friends because the kids at McKinley are just awful and it's not fair." Rachel kept her eyes locked on her food while Quinn's were locked on Rachel. She dropped her piece of bacon and wiped her hands hastily on her sweats.

"Rachel, I need to show you something." She stood up hurriedly and grabbed Rachel's arm, dragging her from the table and up the stairs to her bedroom. _I can't do this anymore. She has to know the truth. We're both broken without each other and it's time we get back what we once loved so much; each other._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews again. I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted to happen after the cliff hanger I left you all on but after your comments I was sure of what should happen. I hope you all enjoy this!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn's hand rested on her door knob, her whole body shaking slightly. Rachel reached out for Quinn's other hand and gave her a gentle squeeze encouraging her to go on. Quinn took a deep breath and slowly opened her door. The pair walked softly across the gray carpet to Quinn's full bed covered in flowered pillows and stuffed animals with a vintage head board.

"Wow Quinn, your room is so…so exquisite! It looks like it belongs in a magazine or something." Rachel took in in lacy pink wallpaper and perfectly placed vintage lamps. She sat crossed legged on the edge of Quinn's bed when gestured to. Quinn reached for the box she had kept hidden under her bead for years now. She brought it up onto her comforter between the two of them while her fingers absentmindedly traced the worn pattern on the top. She closed her eyes and pushed the box towards Rachel.

"Open it, please." Her voice was shaking worse than her body. Rachel looked at her with confusion but Quinn's eyes were shut tight so Rachel did as she was told and opened the box. A small gasp escaped her lips when she saw the first layer of contents. It was all too familiar to her. A small, woven friendship bracelet sat on top of a worn picture of herself as a child with a giant sandcastle behind her while her arms are wrapped around another young brunette. She looked to Quinn again but still got nothing from her expressionless face. One by one Rachel removed the photos and trinkets from the box.

_A picture of the two girls making sand art from the first time they were allowed to see each other over the summer._

_A picture of Rachel and Claire in the roller coaster that both the Berry men and Lucy refused to go near._

_The get well card Rachel had made for Lucy when she was out of school for three days._

_A picture of Lucy and Rachel on the swing set being pushed by Leroy and Hiram._

_A drawing Lucy made of Rachel and her sitting on the moon surrounded by stars when asked to draw her best friend._

_A picture of the girls with Claire wearing IMAX 3D glasses waiting for the premier of The Polar Express._

_A picture of Rachel wrapped in a ton of blankets and pouting while Lucy happily toasts a marshmallow in the campfire._

_The tickets the girls had made for the show Lucy directed and Rachel starred in for a one night performance for the Berry's and Claire._

_A picture of both girls beaming as their first customer put a quarter in their jar at the lemonade stand they built._

_And lastly, a picture of Rachel kissing Lucy's cheek in the tree house on their last day together._

Rachel held the last picture in her hand for a few moments trying to process what just hit her like a ton of bricks. She placed the photos and trinkets back in the box and pushed it to the side of the bed. She took one of Quinn's still shaking hand into her own and gently lifted Quinn's chin up with her other hand. Rachel locked her eyes onto Quinn's as though she was seeing a ghost from her past.

"Lucy?" Rachel said, her voice barely a whisper. Quinn stared blankly back at Rachel's confused face and questioning brown eyes. Every moment the two ever spent together flashed through her mind as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Rachel. I never meant to lie to you like I did but I had to change. I'm not Lucy anymore and I can never be Lucy again. She was weak and afraid and ugly. Now I'm Quinn, smart, beautiful, and wanted by everyone. Even my dad loves me now. I can't go back to what I was before Rachel. I'm so sorry. I just couldn't keep lying, not to you. We used to be best friends. You were the only person in the world I could imagine being in my life forever but now I've ruined that and I'm just so sorry." Quinn wiped her tears with her free hand then tried to pull her other away from Rachel's tightening grip. She looks up to meet Rachel's sparkling eyes once again.

"I've missed you so much, you have no idea. I'm glad to know that you're okay although it does hurt knowing that you've been lying to me for the past few weeks. I'm sure we can work our way through this troublesome patch because I made a promise to you when I was younger. I promised that I would always be your friend no matter what and Rachel Barbara Berry does not break her promises to anyone. You can count on that." Rachel smiled at Quinn as if they had never been apart. Quinn took a deep breath, steadied herself, and began to speak the words Rachel would have never been prepared to hear.

"Thank you Rachel. But we can't be friends anymore. I can't lose my status at school. There's no way I'm going back to the bottom of the social ladder. I barely made it out alive last time and there's nothing in this world worth giving up my position for. I need to stay on top. I need my daddy to love me. I need to be accepted. Rachel, I need to be Quinn and you need to let Lucy go. She's dead to me and I suggest you think of her in the same way." Rachel stared at Quinn momentarily then stood with a jerk and turned to leave. Half way to the door she turned around to say her final words.

"Look, I know how much you think your status means at McKinley right now but I'm telling you that none of that will matter in a few years. You're going to look back and see that you pushed away the only person who loves you for being who you really are, Lucy. The girl I used to know would never end a friendship because others didn't approve. How many years did you go against your father? You risked a lot for me back then so why can't you do that now? This 'Quinn' persona has taken over you and destroyed your heart. One day you'll look in the mirror and see the true you and you'll think she's beautiful just as I once did. When that happens, come find me because as I said I made a promise to _Lucy_ that I would always be her friend no matter what. Until then, good bye, Quinn." With that Rachel gave a sad smile, turned again, and left the Fabray house. Quinn sat in shock while silent tears rolled down her face onto the still opened box of memories.

The front door to the house slammed shut. Quinn assumed it was Rachel storming out in a diva fit until she heard her name being called in a deep yell.

"Quinn! My office, now!" She jumped off her bed and hastily wiped her tears on her sleeve while shoving the box back to its hiding place under her bed. She ran down the stairs straight to the ever familiar stool sitting across from the bar in Russell's office. Her face was stuck in the permanent fake smile she had mastered as a young child. Russell poured his usual scotch on the rocks before turning to face his daughter.

"Quinn, why did I almost run over that Berry abomination when pulling into my driveway? Does she go to William McKinley with you? I thought we escaped those monsters years ago." Quinn gulped nervously trying to come up with an excuse as to why Rachel was at her house.

"Yes, she goes to McKinley. We're in the same class and she needed my notes so she came over to return them. She doesn't even know that I'm actually Lucy though Daddy. She just thinks I'm Quinn and have the last name." Quinn spat out the best lie she could think of at the moment hoping it would be enough for him.

"I've told you before to never be friends with that thing and once again you have gone against my orders. I thought you left her behind just as you left that sorry excuse of a daughter I used to have but clearly I was wrong. I would have thought by age fifteen my own daughter would have learned what is right and wrong in this world and what is and is not good for her. Again, I guess I was mistaken." Russell's voice was cold and steady. He set his now empty glass on the table to his right and began to unbuckle his favorite belt. Quinn froze on the spot knowing exactly what was to come next. "Quinn, I will never be mistaken again when it comes to you." Russell stood over his daughter signaling for her to stand and brace herself against the seat stool she hadn't seen in years. She could remember the last time he beat her and the sting of each stroke of the leather against her backside. It's something she could never erase from her memory. The first crack of the belt hit against her thin sweat pants sending shivers of pain throughout her body. With each smack of the worn out leather a tear escaped her eye. And in those tears left all remnants of Lucy once buried inside of her. All that remained was the hardened shell of Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerio, HBIC.


End file.
